saving the call of the wild
by gaaraswolfgirl
Summary: My name is Chihiro..i am a dog. an abused dog turned solder. my story... started with the lab and ends with the largest fight of my life. squil coming later.
1. Chapter 1 finaly free

Ok, its garras, I'm going to edit and rewrite some of the first couple chapters so yeah..... i did this a couple months ago went i first started jack, so, im just going to start a rewrite fo the fist chapters cuz.... it will make it look/sound better to be read and give me some time.......

ja......

_________________________________________

uh....... it hurts so much...... when does the pain end? I cracked my eye open, the IV of the pain killer was almost gone, not that it helped any. When can I leave? Why? Why does the toucher only go on, and on, and on?

I'm done.

I'm getting out.

The humans were watching me from afar, I had no reason to be scared now. I let my mind wonder until it was full of all the pent up anger I had. Then, on my own willingness, I lost control. I charged for ward ripping out the needed and the tubes and anything else sticking me.

In a blind rage I attacked with out mercy. It bit down on arms, legs, the sickening crack of the bone only helped me along, my feet were on a cold floor, solid. I ran. It hit something that was in my path, it knocked me back, I hit it again, and again, and again, until the cold item dented and broke letting me out, first I was on a room temapture floor with a rough texture then soft, padded, I like it. I kept running, slowly coming out of my emotion fueled high, it was over and I was out.

_**Finally**_

_I was free. _

How did I know? I felt it.

The strange sensation you only got when you ran rely fast at the other dog you were fighting, Hiro called it _wind. _

The nice padded green that surrounded me, _Grass_.

The _felling_.

_The felling of the wild_.

A feeling that was welcomed back, a felling I _loved._

And this feeling. _Happiness_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok being forgetful '' means thinking

a while later, I sat buy a pond. I could see now that the rage subsided. I put my head down to drink. When the ripples cleared I saw my reflection. I looked like _her._ Memories flooded back.

**Flashback**

snow covered the southern Alps.

"MAMA!" I screamed, my father hougen, stood over the lifeless corpse that was my mother, the dead Doberman pinchers eye seamed to be looking straight at me.

**End flashback**

I hated her for leaving we with him, for telling him and me that she hated me, and that I was not her ugly child, I loved her but she didn't love me back. I gave so much for her. And she hated me. That day, she gave me the scars that lined my front left leg

**Flashback**

"its ok little one, I still love you" my fathers voice crocked

"why papa?" I asked, tears spilled.

"Because mama was a bad girl..." he came to me,

"and bad girls get punished" he put his head down and rubbed his face on mine with his bloody mouth smearing blood on me also.

"Your not going to be a bad girl to are you?" then I just plain shook

**End flashback**

I rembered the next morning humans came and shot my father's solders, he left me in the shack. Alone. The humans took me away to the place where I spent the next 2 years of my life. Then it hit me, today was my 3 birth day. That would make me 21 in people years. So What to do now...?

1. go find my father, hougen

2. Become a wild dog

3. Find a master

4. Go back to the lab

I shuddered, 4 was defiantly out, becoming a wild dog would be hard, I couldn't hunt. I could go find father to see if he could teach me?... I think I'll try 3 first and see how it goes. Yes that sounded nice... but where could I find a city?

"Get that dog!" my ears pricked at the sound.

3 men were coming in my direction.

I sprung to my feet and ran as fast as my long legs could carry me, they were close behind. 'Thank god I inherited some qualities of the grate Dane. Ill have to thank dad if I see him.'The forest I ran threw was dense and no mater how many times I tyed to loose them and how many times I got a burst of speed and ran faster they seemed to already know what I was trying to do and got closer. All of a sudden there was no one. I stopped and looked around, no one. Had I just imagined the 3 men were chancing me?

'But I Hurd them I know I did'

I continued to look around. Then hands grabbed me from every direction.

Then again there was nothing. I looked around again. Dead, the 3 men were dead, an odd smell floated to my nose. I looked to the direction of the smell. The retreating back of a man. His hair was spiky and he had a black and red coat.

'From here on out that will be my master'

he walked away and I fallowed.


	3. Chapter 3 a new home and the un man

GDW&naruto cross over part 3

We walked for a long time. The man rely didn't seam to know or care that I was fallowing him. About an hour after he saved me we came upon a large piece of stone. It was part of a mountain, yes but a slip of paper was stuck to it. The man I was fallowing made a sign with his hands and the large piece of stone was lifted up and we walked inside.

'I knew I picked a good master' I thought 'he has power'

we continued to walk, and my doggy legs started to get tired. he stopped at a wooden door, it was the most beautiful, magnificent door I had ever seen. Much better than the metallic ones in the lab. it had many things carved into it.

A fox, a cat, what looked to be a raccoon. I even found a dog, or maby a wolf, before the door opened. There where lots of people and lost of things inside of the door. The dog in the cage, hiro was his name, next to me back at the lab told me about houses, he told me the were wonderful places. He explained about the rooms in a house. This must be what he called a kitchen. Yes I knew I had picked a good master.

"Hay un, there's a dog fallowing you yeah "

" yes I know" my master said

so he did know I was fallowing him

"How come you brought a dog home un?

" he fallowed me..." was all my master said

he? I was no he! I'm a girl dog! And my name is... is... what did they call me in the lab? Um 69k. Yes my name was 69k.

The man witch was talking to my master, was a blond. I already knew I did not like the 'un' man. I took a glance around. Where was my master? Where did he go? The 'un' man must have done something with him!

"You! 'Un' man! Give me back my master! Now!"

"Aww look un, he's talking to me."

I growled at the 'un' man. Crouched down and started to yell at him again.

"Do not aww at me! And I am not a he! I suppose if your confused about your own gender then you cant tell another's!"

"Do you want to play un?" he asked me.

I stood up.

"no I do not want to play with you 'un' man! now give me back my master!"

"Sorry yeah but I cant under stand doggy"

"cant understand...?...nice"

then I rembered my feet still hurt and layed down.


	4. Chapter 4 odd food and a warm blanket

GDW&naruto x-over

_an hour later_

still laying in my spot in the kitchen, I had just woken up from a lovely nap. The think that woke me was arguing. I lifted my head to see the 'un' man and a red head arguing.

"Deidara how many times must I tell you, art is eternal. You know absolutely nothing"

"No, un art is a bang-" I barked. The 2 looked at me.

"Hay sasori un, the leader brought home a dog!"

"Yes deidara I have eyes..."

so the 'un' mans name was deidara. The red head, sasori, left and come back moments later, with something in his hand.

'What in the world'

he dragged it along the ground, it was about my size. And it looked exactly like a dog. I walked over to the red head to see exactly what he had. It was a dog! It looked like a dog, smelt like a dog, and its eyes held the pure terror that the eyes of only a dog that suffered a painful death could harbor.

However, it somehow did not scare me.

The one called sasori then stood made the dog stand up with Blue strings conceded to his hands witch were conceded to dog. He made the mouth open, and the dog bend down and wag its tail. As if it were a living dog that wanted to play with me.

"Sasori un, where did that come from, yeah?" deidara asked

"I've had it... I made it once when I was board..."

"Sasori make human puppets un" deidara said to me

"well in this case a dog puppet"

"Hush deidara she cant under stand you" the red head snapped back

'She! He called me a she!' I thought happily

I mimicked the dog 'puppet' as they called it. its eyes were wrong for the mod sasori made it to be in but I didn't mind, I was happy. For once in my miserable life, I was happy, with the red head and the blond, I made a note to thank hiro if I ever saw him again.

I barked at the dog and nipped at it and it copped me. Sasori was amazing, the way he made the other dog move. they both smiled at me. This continued for a long time until other people came into the room. They looked at us and asked sasori questions. He answered them and continued to make the dog move. After about 7 people had gatered in the room counting sasori and deidara sasori made the dog drop.

'Hay why'd you do that' I thought

"Ok time to put this away" he told me.

"I thought you said it couldn't understand you un?" Deidara said to sasori,

"..." he didn't anser

"Ok guys foods done" a girl. She had blue hair and a flower that held a bun up in it. When did she get here?

She set a big, good smelling pot on the table. She also got out 9 bowls.

"Sasori, Deidara why are you 2 still here, you were supposed to leave an hour ago." my master appeared.

"Yes sir! sorry sir!" deidara replied.

Sasori and deidara left up the stares

"Well since they left you can have first dibs" the blue haired woman said to me.

"Konan what are you doing?" my master asked to the woman, who must have been konan.

"Well sasori, deidara, and her where here first so when the other two left that made her first in line for food" she said and put my bowl on the floor.

"I think she'll do great things for the akatsuki, pein."

My master sighed "ok then konan you can think anything you want just hurry up and get me some food I have things to do"

Pein. What a wonderful name for a master. I liked this konan person to. I looked down at the bowl, ignoring the two's argument. Why did everyone argue? Back to the food. There were large chunks of meat, bigger than any I'd ever seen, and small round orange things and white chunks of something plus little white thing floating in it, in a brown liquid. Humans ate odd thing, but it did smell good.

"That roast doggy" konan said to me. "Its got meat, and carrot, and potatoes, and rice, in a beef broth"

I cocked my head to the side, not understanding a thing she said besides the word meat. I dug in anyway. I was hungry since today was the day me and the other dogs were going to be feed, We were only feed once a week.

Good! this food was rely good! Way better than the slop we where feed back at the lab. I finished my bowl and looked to konan who was eating. I licked my lips and stared at her.

"No. You had some." she said calmly

just them deidara and sasori rushed down the stares and out the pretty door master and I used to get into this place.

'Were are they going in such a hurry' I thought

"Dog" that was my master's voice. "Come dog" he said to me again. Come, he wanted me to fallow him. I got up and he started to walk away. We went into an office, a large office, were he pointed next to the desk that was in the room. "That is your bed got it?" my 'bed' was a bunch of blanket piled up on top of each other. Nice. He sat down at the desk and began to write something. I yawned and layed down on the blankets. I felt my eyelids getting heaver and soon feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 walk

Saving the call of the wild part 5

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR ! Lol 5 chapters! ZOMG! An the story is still going strong! Lol ! Thank you to all my readers, but as the chapters grow so does my laziness. Please for give me ! -garraswolfgirl

_dream_

"Damn it kid!" my mother screamed as she there me ageist the wall of the abandoned shrine house.

" kaa-san! Stop what did I do?!" I screamed as the beating continued

"To-san! Help!"

Then my father busted down the frail door. My mother grabbed my front left leg, then attempted to throw me at my father, her teeth scraped my leg. It was a deep wound that was going to leave a scar.

"You stupid bastard take that damn kid and leave." my mother screamed.

"Stupid, stupid bitch" my father replied keeping his cool.

"What the hell did you say?!" she said charging at him

she jumped at him and sunk her teeth deep in my fathers shoulder.

He seemed in pain. Her grabbed he back and threw her ageist the far wall, literary throwing her across the room.

She got up and charged at him agin. He charged at her. They met about 4 feet away from me. She bit into the same shoulder. This time he grabbed her neck between his jaws. She let go and screamed. He applied more pressure until a vain broke and blood spattered every where.

Master peins POV 

the dog was beside the desk. Then the desk started to shake. I looked down. The dog was kicking the desk like she was having some sort of nightmare.

I reached down and touched her.

MY POV 

I snapped awake, away from the bad memory. Master was petting my back.

"Walk?" he said

'Walk?' I thought

"do you want to go for a walk?" he said again.

'Walk? What is this walk?' I thought

I stood up and barked.

"Ok then lets go." he replied

he dug in a drawer on the side of the desk. he got a log piece of rope and tied a loop around the end.

"Well thats a problem. You don't have a collar." he said

'Collar? what the hell are you talking about?' I thought.

He dug something else out of the drawer. A sleek black shiny thing with a red cloud on it, like the ones on the cloaks the people wore.

He fastened it around my neck. Then put the rope on a ring on this thing called a collar.

We walked out of the office. It was dark. All the lights that were previously on were of. We walked out the large beautiful door, out of the big stone with the paper on it, down the montan, threw the forest, and into, a quite city. Hiro had told me about city's . His was loud and bad smelling, but he had told me he about a city he had been to that was like this one. Quiet and good smelling.

We walked threw a large park. He off of the leed.

"Go play." he commanded.

'Go play? I'm 4. I don't play.' I thought walking away.

I started to run in the cool night air. Stretching my sleepy legs. Then,

CRASH

"Ow damn you" I said. I looked up.

Sitting a ways away was a red dog. He had log floppy ears ,a long tail, and was shaking his head back and forth.

I stood up.

"Watch were your going you..." he said as he stood up. Our noes were about a millimeter apart. His brown eyes met my dark black ones that were glaring down at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Red

Saving the call of the wild part 6

"Watch were your going..." I said to the other dog

"S-sorry...." he studered. What was wrong with him. First he was all cocky and now hes studering? What up with this?

I didn't ask him what was wrong.

He stuck around. The two for us just stood there. I watched him carefully. He kept looking around like a scared pup.

"Whats wrong with you?" I finaly asked.

"I told off the leader of my pack and now he and the rest are after me." he continued to look around nervously.

"RED?!? HAY YOU COWERED THERE YOU ARE!!!"

A large pack of male dogs were running twords us. He hid behind me. There were about 15, 20 of them

"Hand him over and I wont kill you." this must have been the leader that spoke. An isle cleared there the dogs. This scruffy haired mut, the leader, stood in the center.

"I'll ask you again to get out of my way before I kill you." said the leader

"Tch. Like you could even touch her." red shouted behind me.

I kicked him in the ribs "shut up." I command he lessened.

"Her?" the leader said "I don't think a bitch (thats the word for a female dog, honest) could even put up a fight"

"I wouldn't challenge a fighting dog before you sure you can beat them" I spat

"Fighting dog? Well just see. KILL THEM BOTH!!" the lead dog shouted

about 10 dog latched on to different partes of my body, reds to.

I kept my calm but red screamed something about not killing him.

"I don't want to fight you shrimps, and thats final!" I said and threw the dog that was latched onto my chest into the dogs on my left, knocking most of them off.

I brought my fangs down on anothers head and applied pressure until it cracked open and blood pooled out.

That dog screamed in pain and rolled around on the ground until it finally died. I picked up the dead dog and threw it at red. It hit him and the dogs that were holing him and knocked them off. Some passed out, some freaked out and ran away, and some unfazed latched back on. I took control of the fight then and there. Picking up dogs and slamming them into the ground. Others I threw into trees. Once there were no more living dogs to fight I turned to the leader who was running away. I jumped up into a tree, and off another until I was leaping trees even with the leader dog.

I jumped down in attempt to get his neck but slipped. I fell from the tree in a spinning motion I was still diagonal with the leader dog. I spun faster and faster. Until I made contact with the leader dog, however I couldn't stop spinning. I went directly into the leader dogs back. Littleraly (sp?) ripping him in two. I face planted in the dirt.

Blood all over.

I picked myself up off of the ground, panting.

"Hay!!" red called "thats was awesome! What do you call that move?!?!"

"The silver arrow" I said proudly

"Were did you learn it?" red asked

"I made it myself." I answered

"Cool!"

I was rely glad he couldn't see I was lying. That wasn't a move I slipped. But of course I didn't tell him that.

I washed off the blood in a pool of water in the middle of the park.

"Hay, um my name is red." now red was introducing himself.

"......."

"Whats your name?" he asked

"....... I don't......have one....well at last not a proper one."

"Oh, are you a stray?" he asked

"No, I have a master. Hes somewhere in the park."

"Oh, I was abandoned by my master here 3 years ago."

"Hn"

I got out of the water and shook.

"Where did you get all of those scars?"

"I lived in an animal testing facility. They were trying to make the perfect fighting dog. They ran painful tests, pumped me full of drugs and fight me ageist bigger stronger dogs. I broke out and thats were master found me."

"Wow..." was all he could say

I herd a whistle. My master stood away's way.

"Its time for me to go now. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Hay next time we can fight." there was the cockneys. It had returned.

"Mm. Bye." I said and ran back to master. Who put me back on the rope. We walked home, back threw the big, Beautiful door and master let me off the rope. He went up stairs an I fallowed. He let me into a room. The blue haired woman lay asleep in the bed that was in the center of the room. He layed down next to her. I got up on the end of the bed and fell asleep with them.


	7. Chapter 7 my name

Saving the call of the wild part 7

I woke up in a dark room on what I assumed to be the bed. Master and konan were gone. I screched and got down. I scratched my nails on the door until deidara let me out greeting me with a 'good morning doggy.' the two of us walked down stairs and ate breakfast. Witch was some yellow fluffy thing witch was called eggs and some good brown stuff called bacon. Rate in the middle of my breakfast konan said

"Hay you guys, what did pein name the dog?"

'He didn't' I barked

"Name it chihiro un!"

'Again with the it?' I said

"Sure thats a good name!" konan said "doggy your name from now on is chihiro." then she smiled

'Chihiro? Ok fine, now I want out ' I mumbled

I and walked to the door. Deidara again let me out and I made a mad dash for the park. If those dogs, or whats left of that pack was bothering red then, so help me god. Sure enough they were I threw down another 5 or 6 dogs and the new leader and talked with red a bit.

"Red have you ever been out of this city?" I asked calmly

"Once why?"

"What was it like?"

"It was just a bunch of trees."

"Oh." I sighed

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Hay you two!" a brow dog came running at us.

I got up ready to fight.

"You male dog you are now a art of hougans main army, and you girly are now one of hougens bitches."

( remember thats what they call a female dog!)

"Hougen of the souther alps?" I asked

" yes."

"Now that would just be sick. Breeding with my father."

"Hougen-sama has never had any pups."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh because-"

"Because you're a useless scum!" I said using my fangs to cut open his neck.

"Uh chihiro-chan? Won't you even reason with him?"

Red exclaimed

"What the point." I said and ran off

if my father was coming then my family was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8 thunder and lector

Saving the call of the wild part 8

I ran, ran for a long time finally reaching the rock formation where the akatsuki base was located. I would have to sleep outside from now on. I lay down and put my head on my paws. I though about him for a long time. That bastard. I'm done with him. He will not take my family away from me. He took my mother but he will not take my humans. I became so mad I bit a rock in 2. Pouting I went to sleep. I intended to sleep with one ear open but I actually went in to a very deep sleep. I woke up about an hour later. I yawned but stopped half way into it. Something didn't smell right. I got up and sniffed the ground.

I gasped. The never of him to sent thunder and lector, trained assans to get me! The door/ rock was wide open, they had already gotten in. Shit! My family was in trouble! I ran in tense and ready for then to ambush me. I got to the kitchen only two see the two attacking the akatsuki. My master was having a hard enough time fighting thunder off as the rest of the akatsuki fought lector.

"Thunder!" I roared

he didn't look surprised to see me.

Thunder and lector had worked at the lab where I was held. They kept me from killing who ever even so much as touched me.

"Lector look it's 69k."

"Nice to see you again 69." lector cemented

"I wish I cold say the same for you two." I spat "and don't call me that, my name is chihiro."

"Ooooo scary, thunder look I'm shaking. She has a pet name." lector said

thunder and lector circled around me like vultures on a dead body.

"If you two hurt my family I'll kill you both." I said

"Come on we both know where stronger than you." thunder replied to my threat.

"So." I said

thunder and lector stood on both of my sides. They both lunged at once. They were so quick I didn't have time to doge. Lector bit into my shoulder and thunder bit into my back leg.

"And you think that hurts?" I said and grabbed lector's head in my jaws and threw him into thunder.

"Come on is that all you got?" I asked

"Killer fang!" thunder yelled and lunged. He made a cut in my already scared up side. The cut was long and deep.

"Killer fang!" lector yelled while my attention was on thunder who had face plated into the wall.

He bit into the side of my face sinking his teeth in deep. He used my for a cushion when he slammed into the wall then threw me into the far kitchen wall. I got up, tosa blood burned for a fight.

"Come on where all Dobermans why can't we be friends?" I said panting

"Wasn't it you that just said to 'bring it on'?" lector said

_**flash back**_

I screamed. The wired hurt to beet heck. The huge tosa continued to maul on my tiny body.

_**End flash back**_

(A tosa is a breed of dog. If I am correct they are highly aggressive and were used to fight, much like pit bull fighting in the U.S.)

The goal of the scientists was to create the perfect fighting dog. Letting full grown tosa's beat on a little puppy didn't help it much, so they injected tosa inu blood into my veins hoping it would bring some fight into me. It did. I fought every thing even my own cage. Thunder and lector were placed as my guards to keep me from killing any more humans than I already had. I had learned the hard way to behave. Thunder had given my already a scar over my eye. There specialized fangs were quote 'perfect for keeping 69k under control.' unquote. Some guards they were. they had ran out after p4 escaped. Some time after that they must have joined up with my father.

I stood straight and tall.

"Come on, come at me agin, I'm ready." I said

they both charged at once, "killer fang!" they shouted there fangs glowed.

Everything happened in slow motion.

The two came at me, fangs ready to cut.

"Silver arrow!" I screamed

I ran at them and slipped just like I had in the park. I spun fast and faster until the force created deflected the killer fangs of both dogs. I flew into the wall and dented it.

Thunder witch was the elder Doberman brother got up from where he lay on the floor.

"Lector, get out of here. I'll finish the mission on my own."

lector did as he was asked and ran I went to catch him at the door but then thunder headed for master.

"No!" I shouted and made a mad dash to save him.

I came around on thunders side just as he lunged at my master. He had the intent to kill. I caught thunder by the neck and threw him to the door.

"Get, go on thunder. Before I kill you. And if I ever see you again around here, I'll do worse than kill you. I'll personally deliver you to the pits of hell. Now get out" I said and barked witch sounded more like a lions roar.

He panted and got up. "Thats ok, 69. My mission was only to see how strong you were. Thanks for the demonstration." he got up and left.

"And tell my father I'm not afraid to kill him either if he threaten my family." I yelled at his retreating back

"Chihiro." I turned my head to listen as my mater spoke.

"Thank you. You saved my life." he pet me on the head, witch he could reach since I was unusually tall, being ½ Great Dane. He walked away, and a great sense of pride watched over me.

That was fallowed by lots of food and many, many "good dog"'s


	9. Chapter 9 running away

Saving the call of the wild part 9

I continued to sleep outside in fear my father would launch another attack on my family. I met many other akatsuki members including kisame and itachi. As I lay outside I thought about why my father would attack now of all times. What did I know about him?

He is a great Dane.

His brother, my uncle genba, travels with him.

Hes a cold hearted murder of not only my mother but of countless other dog and people.

Then it hit me. He hated human. He killed his own master and ate him! That was it! My fathers breeder locked him in a shed while he went away for a month. My father and genba had survived by eating the other dogs in the shed and then killed there owner when he came back to let them out.

Thunder and lector. I should have killed them. Now my father knew I had humans. He would no doubt kill my humans if he got the chance. If it come down to it I would kill him.

"Crap."

"Whats the matter?"

I gasped in surprise.

"Who are you? W-what are you doing up here? Towns down there!"

I exclaimed

"My name is Hanako. My masters went rock climbing today and I went to but unfortunately I can't get up the mountain."

"Oh um, ok, my name is chihiro. I live here."

Hanako, was a white dog with blue eyes. She wore no collar and smiled like an idiot.

" world there be a chance you have any Mellon bread?" she asked

"Um I could go check?" I said

she smiled and said 'thank you!' I narrowed my eyes at her, suspicious but went in and got her some Mellon bread anyway. She at it and then said good-bye, then took off towards the top of the mountain.

'Hanako? Weird dog.' I thought

then deidara brought my food out in a bowl. Dog food. Thats what they had been giving my lately. A guard dog was now my job, wether master had given me the job or not. I ate most of the food and then decided I didn't want to eat, not that I was full, I just didn't want to eat.

I lay my head on my paws and weighted. The wind blew from the north. I smell drifted to my nose. Genba.

"Hello child."

"Uncle.... what do you what." I demanded

"Simply to see you." he said and lay down next to me. I scooted away.

"I want nothing to do with you or my father!" I said standing up.

"Clam down child-"

"Don't call me child. My name is chihiro. Chihiro of the akatsuki. And I will protect them even if that means killing you."I said

"Now-"

"I said-" but I was cut off

genba picked me up my neck and threw me into the side of the mountain.

"Shut up and let me talk. My brother, your father, sent me here, but not to kill you family or you. He said to come to him, he would like you for his army after thunder and lector told him of your training. You have 3 days to come or he said he would send the entire army to kill your family."

I gasped and staged to get up but fell.

"Fine, just leave my family alone." I had admit defeat. It was over. My life with my family was over.

"Nice to hear. We are based aways north of here, remember you have 3 days." genba said. He laughed and walked away.

'North?' I thought 'I was that close to him and didn't even know? God, such I'm a horrible dog. Maybe I should just jump. Jump straight off that cliff over there. No. Thats what a coward would do. I'll confront him my self. Meanwhile, I only have 3 days..."

there was no need to guard dog any more. I walked inside and lay down in the living room near Deidara's feet.

"Hay, chihiro un, whats wrong?" he asked I covered my face.

"Chihiro?" he asked again. That time I got up and ran. I looked around the house. The house I probably would never see again. As I looked I stared to cry. The first time I had cried in a long time. My vision stared to become blurred. I walked my masters office and as I did he came out. He dropped a bisket on the ground. I turned around and picked it up. I started to cry more.

"Good dog." he said

that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. This sadness, this sorrow, I would leave tonight. With the biscuit still in my mouth I ran back threw the living room and grabbed a blanked that was folded in a close basket. I ran out the door and turned north.

I could here them behind me.

"Chihiro, come back!"

"Whats wrong with her?'

"Were is she going un?"

I continued to cry, until I was crying so hard I could no longer run. I collapsed in the snow that had just fallen and sobbed. I lay there for hours, crying, sobbing.

"Why do you cry my child?" I was him, my father. I was still very upset and I did not have the strength to stop crying and tell him off.

"Well?" he asked again

I continued to cry.

"Ok then, don't anser me." he said. " Hay you to, get her food and blanket." one dog took the biscuit from my loosely open mouth and another took the blanket that lay across my back. My father picked my up and layed me down on his back. Most of the tears had dried but I was still crying and not in the mood the fight him. I rode on his back to what I assumed to be his base. A tiny temple like building that was still in good shape. He set me down on my blanked with my biscuit.

"You have a very nice Collor." he said and left, shutting the doors. I assumed he said that because he was trying to get me to fight for his side. But it is a unless battle. The humans would come as soon as they found out what we were doing and kill us. Yes, I probably would never see my family again. I would die for them just as t true dog should.

________________________________________________________

wow already at part 9. by 9 most of my story have ended or ben discontinued. someone asked me why hougen would want to kill chihiros family, well thats because hougen is a sick minded bastard. if you don't beve me, to youtube and watch Ginga densetsu weed episode 9 part 2 by doberman454 --- thats got some rely bad words in it so this is your warning.

he only being nice to chihiro because thats his daughter. he acts that way twords genba to.


	10. Chapter 10 around camp

Saving the call of the wild part 10 (woooo!)

Wow we've made it to ten already? Wow! This chapter is very special. The team for this chapter is The Spirit of Succession From the ginga densetsu weed sound track. Look it up on youtube! This one is extra long!

_____________________________________________

it had been days since I was brought here. We had went over how strong the army was and how it would improve with me here.

rewind

I had finally finished crying late that night. My father came in.

"My child, I see you have a color. What did the humans name you?' he asked

"My name is akatsuki no chihiro (chihiro of the akatsuki)"

"Chihiro. What a nice name." he said

"Cut the crap what do you want!" I snapped

"I want to use your power. Thunder and lector-"

"yes I already know" now I was angry

"well what I want is to improve my army. I was hoping you would settle to be number 3 in the pack. But it not like you have a choice. Just because I'm your father doesn't mean I wont kill you."

I laughed "no I don't have much of a choice. But if you try anything. To me or my humans. I will find a way to put your solders ageist you and deal the final blow myself."

"Then it settled. Welcome number 3."

back to the present

I lay inside. Contemplating eating my biscuit.

The door. My father was talking to someone named Nero outside, threw the walls.

"Chihiro, side one of the doors to the side." he whispered

I got up and opened the door and he spoke to the dog out side.

"I can't here you. Come here." my father said

"yes."

the dog who's name I assumed to be Nero walked inside.

"Nero huh?' I asked

_**Nero's pont of vew **_

"Nero huh?" a voice asked to the right of the door. I looked over. Eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Hougen-sama?" I asked

"No." it answered

"Confusing your own boss with a bitch?"

(Bitch= female dog)

"Hougen-sama?"

hougen then came out of the shadows. He advance in my direction. I put my tail between my legs. Hougen stopped when he was about a tails length away. Then he made a raped movement and dug his teeth into my shoulder. I screemed

_**Chihiro's point of vew**_

the blood flowed out of Nero's shoulder. My father turned around and with a swift kick, kicked him out of the temple thing. Nero lay on the ground he picked up his head to speek.

"Why did you...?" Nero said then his head dropped his head and died. I dud not bother me. I had been around death my hole life. My father stepped out of the temple. I flanked him.

"If you were embarrassed by and idiot from the north-east isn't it to embarrassing to stay alive?" my father spoke. Then laughed.

"You lot! I heard you were fast. Go find out were gin and his followers have gone." he said to a group of borzoi dogs.

"Yes" the said and took off.

"Gather up or comrades at once. Show them this isn't the era of those north eater fools." he said to his solders

"Yes!" they replied

my father laughed again.

(This conversation was for the most part taken from episode 6 of ginga densetsu weed. After all this is a cross over. But so you don't get confused chihiro is my OC and not really in either of the animes. )

my father was right. The borzoi dogs were fast. The yellow dog came back about 30 minuets later with news that they had found the leader of ohu, or the north-eastern fools, and that they had them cornered. My father told me to stay here and hold down the place with 10 other dogs, all solders.

Then he and the rest of the army took off. I sat inside and watched my biscuit sit there on the floor. I missed my master. One of the ten dogs approached me.

"Oi! Chihiro-chan!" it said

"Who the hell has the nerve to call me 'chan' Like I'm your friend?" I snapped

"Ah chihiro-chan, it's me red." he exclaimed

"Red?' the blood hound stood infront of me. The black parts on his ears, looks somehow bigger.

"Red you half to get out of here!" I said

"Chihiro! I'm home! The mission was a success."

oh no my father. He was back. Now their was no way red could get away.

I stood up and ran to the door. My father breezed past.

The leader of ohu and his subordinate were being dragged down the hill witch the temple sat on by their tails, Beaten and bloody.

"Oi whats he doing in here?" my father asked

"Uh, red is my friend." I answered

"Rely?" my father asked

"Oi to-san when is uncle?" I asked still standing on the porch.

"Hes away gathering solders." my father answered laying down on his own blanket. Two other solders brought a female akita inu in.

"Hougen-sama, what do you want us to do with her?"

"I don't know. Ask chihiro." he said

"Put her in the shed with the other two. Guard her."

"Hai." the two said and halled her off.

"Red, come with me." I said and ran from the house with red on my tail.

I weighted until we were about a mile away and then I stopped.

"Red, run away from here." I said

"What?"

"That wasn't a question, that was a order! Go, leave, I don't want you hurt!"

"Chihiro-chan what are you taking about?"

"I said go!" I shouted and head butted him in the ribs.

He flew back and I ran right, to confuse him, I wouldn't let red get hurt. By the time I got back so had red. I hadn't counted on him fallowing our tracks back to hougen. Stupid. Stupid red.

"Were is she?" my father commanded

red gasped for air. My father had him around the neck, suffocating him.

"I don't... *gasp*... know!" red said terrified

"LET GO OF HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

"You bastard! Let go of my friend!"

"Oh there you are." my father said throwing red to the side. His neck bleed.

I rushed to red.

"You stupid fol. Why did you come back?"

"Because I wanted to be with you. You're the only friend I have." he answered

"You stupid fool!" I said again "Leave. Were no longer friends."

Red gasped and looked hurt But did what I asked. He got up and ran.

"And you." I said turning to my father "what makes you think you can do that? Huh? Whats wrong with you?"

"Because I'm the leader. The boss." he replied

"Smart ass bastard!" I yelled and took off in the opposite direction red had gone.

I came back later that night when everyone was asleep.

I went down the shed were they kept the wounded dogs.

"Hay your not aloud down here." one of the guard dogs said.

"Rely? How about you let me threw or I slit your neck open?"

"No way. Your not getting in." The other said

"Then you obviously down know who I am." then I stepped into the moonlight. By now all the dogs knew who I was and knew what I could do.

"I'm very sorry Chihiro-sama! You may go threw." the dog said and got away from the broken board that was the door.

"Oi, are you two still alive?' I asked

"Hougen, come here so I can rip your head off." the subordinate said

"Hai, we are still, alive. I suppose you are here to beat us?" the leader asked

"No. I am not. May I know your names?"

"My name is gin, the leader of ohu. And this is my friend John but why would you care hougen?"

"Does my voice sound that much like my fathers?' I asked " I am Hougens's daughter. Akatsuki no chihiro."

"I see. Now that I lessen. Your voice is much different. I am sorry if I offended you." the leader said

"Gin! Don't apologize to her! She's the enemy!" john shouted

"Shhhhh. You'll wake my father up. I am not the enemy. I was forced to come here. My father threaded my masters, so I had to come." I explained

the two stayed silent.

"When will he let us go?" the akita female I put here. I hadn't even seen her.

I threw my head back and laughed.

"When will he let you go? I giggled "never. Or at lest until you or my father dies."

"You sound like him. That laugh. it's the same. Evil and dark." gin said

"So what. I can be just as evil as him even know I prefer not to." I spat.

The leader just laughed then coughed up some blood.

"How dare you insult me?" I walked over to gin and sunk my teeth into the fleshy part of his leg. I threw him ageist the wall. He did not cry out. That rely made me mad. Then I realized I was becoming my father. that bastard was rubbing off on me.

"Oi gin. I am very sorry. I did not mean to... I'm sorry." I said and quickly left.


	11. Chapter 11 dream

Saving the call of the wild part 11

to set the plan in motion. Is what my father called it. What I asked what plan be just laughed and said 'my plan the rule to country and then the world.'

Crazy man, the coyote's after you

Crazy man if he catches you your through

(my dad made that up, see the way we say it is with sort of a southern draw so it sounds like kaiote) (Kai-ote)

I lay there weighting, trying to figure out what plan.

"Get out of the way!" someone yelled from outside.

The dog on the front porch that was perching about 'hougens empire!' (Note the sarcasm) opened to door and let the dog in. It was the chocolate borzoi dog, one of the 3 my father had sent way had returned. As it turned out, the 3 were brothers. The youngest was the golden one, the chocolate one was the middle brother, and the darkest brother was the eldest.

this one was the middle brother. He panted as he spoke. He told my father that the leader of the ohu army was gins son, and they were headed this way.

"Is that so?" my father said

"Yes, but with that said, their still gust a small group. So theirs no need to panic." the borzoi dog said still panting.

"No. That gin is a wise dog. He could have started gathering other comrades on the way." my father said

"Hai." the dog said

"Well, were not making any mistakes either. Right?"

My father paused "Alright." he said and got up.

I didn't fallow him. Their was no doubt he was going to beat the captives again.

I lay on my blanket and went to sleep.

_**dream**_

one minute I was in masters room, next to his desk. The next I was back in the lab.

"Ok 69k, lets see how you improved over the last week."

The humans! I shrank down and scrambled for the back of the cage. The gloved hand reached for me and I bit it. The human grabbed the fur on the back of my neck. He yanked back, causing me to let go of his hand. He thew me to the ground where thunder and lector were waiting.

I stood up and walked, in fear I would be kicked, hit or bitten. A door opened in front of us and I had no choice but to walk in. They hooked me up to the wires like always and a loud BEEP could be heard. I knew I had no choice now. The machine had started up. The drugs entered my body and electricity pumped thew my veins. I screamed out in pain. The door on the other side of the room opened to revel a large tosa inu. He ran at me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. It didn't matter were he bit me. The wires would stay in place no mater what. I screamed again. I felt a shock as the humans turned up the voltage. The tosa thew me across the room, then came at me again. He picked me up again. I sunk my teeth into him for once. My fangs were just as special as thunder and lector. This time that dog screamed. Then I shrunk, from dog to puppy. The beating continued for an hour or so, then they put me back in my cage.

"Don't be said child. It will be ok some day."

"Hero? Why do they do this to us?"

"... I don't know."

"Hero. The only comfort I had. Experiment P4. Monitored by Jerome, rocca, heuler, and Robert.

(I think I'm forgetting one)

**end dream**

I woke up in a cold sweat. My fur was wet with it. I panted. Thank god it was a dream. Thank god it wasn't real. For 4 years I woke up in that hell, wishing it was just a dream. But this time I was. Hero. I wonder if her ever made it out there. or had Jerome killed him? I wonder.

I wonder.


	12. Chapter 12 laughing to myself

Saving the call of the wild part 12

later the next day a scout brought news that the youngest brother of the borzoi dogs, the yellow one, had joined the ohu army. His brothers however stayed loyal to my father. How ever our army is not yet organized.

Then while the guards were eating, the female akita slipped out and made a run for it. However she was not very smart. She ran out of the main path ans many other dogs saw her including my father.

"Don't let her escape!" my father yelled coming onto the porch of the house. I walked out slowly.

"Picking on someone so small... is that all you bunch fools can do?"

I large yellow dog, probably a great pryness, stood in the middle of the path the akita female stood behind him. The large yellow dog was stocky and had one eye scratched out.

"Please help me..." the akita said.

"You, don't interfere!" one solder said and charged at the yellow dog

then in a flash the solder dog was on the ground. A large pool of blood pooled onto the ground. He lay there screaming. I looked hard but couldn't find where he was bleeding from. Then it hit me. The big yellow dog had ripped his. Oh my god.

The solder dog rolled around on the ground for a bit with his paws tucked in to his body.

"Don't worry miss, I'm going to help you escape." the larger dog said

"Thank you so much..." the akita said

"So your that arrogant traveler thats been trespassing on my territory." my father said

"Oh so you know? Just call me the ball snatcher hiro."

The big yellow dog said then he spit the other dogs 'stuff' out of his mouth.

"Hiro. Funny. You have the same name as my friend." I said

hiro looked at me funny.

"I herd both the major boss, gin and hougen are here, so thats why I came." hiro said "what is it, hougen only has a brain big enough to pick on girl? Thats not very big of you."

"I wont have a stray rouge telling me what to. Get him!" my father said

"Your stupid enough to fight me?" hiro said and pounded his head into a solder. " I wanna see the best you can do! Guys like are what I rely hate!" hiro kicked anothers dog in the jaw. There dogs fell. Badly beaten.

" you useless bunch! Chihiro! Kill him!" my father shouted

I didn't say a word. I ran it hiro. He attempted to bite my 'stuff' off but then he realized I was a girl, and that he was in big trouble. I bit down on his back, then lets go. I swung around to the back of him and picked up the akita by the neck. I threw he in front of my father. Then went to beating up hiro again. I made several cuts and deep lacerations on his body. In the end I had him collapsed on the ground.

"You god dammed coward you wont even fight me your self!" hiro yelled at my father

"Since!" I said and bit down hard on his neck.

My father just laughed and told some of the solders to put hiro with gin and john. They drug him down where and I went in.

I shut the door to the temple. There was little light.

My father thew the akita at my feet.

"Do what you wish with her." he said nd layed down to watch

"Please don't kill me!" she said and shut her eyes tight

"Don't worry I won't..." I said. The akita opened her eyes. My father looked interested.

I thew my head back and laughed. "No.... no I wont kill you! I'll settle for beating you with in and inch of your like the rest in that shed!" I yelled

Then preceded to attack the akita. I beating went on for a while until I was satisfied with what I had done. I drug her out to the shed and thew her in with the rest of the wounded dogs.

"I was right.... Chihiro-san. You are just like him." gin said

pissed I walked away.

I lay down that night with a bloody mouth.

"Chihiro.... you did a very nice job with the attack." what was my father complementing me?

"I was trained to do that." I answered

"I see.... let me clean you face." he said and got up.

He lay down next to me and begun to clean the blood from my muzzle. Having him clean it was better that going to bed with a blood muzzle. The blood would dry and get very uncomfortable. After he was done the two of us slept.

The next morning the two older borzoi dog brothers came running up the main path. They stopped and other dogs surrounded them. my father and I stood on the porch.

"What up with all of you?" the one brother asked

"Your kind of slow anent you?" my father asked

"Hougen-sama!" the brothers said

my father and I stepped down from the porch and

Advanced them.

"Where is he? You guys are missing one from your 3 man team."

"Uh... that..." one brother started

"Just as I thought. We've been betrayed."

two solders pinned the two brothers down with there paws on their heads.

"What are you doing?" one brother asked

"You don't think theirs anything my eyes don't see?" my father asked them. He licked his lips. "It was just you I kept as spies."

"We'll teach you a lesson! Gather our solders!" my father cried

the solders them beat the two brothers.

After a while, my father commanded them to stop.

"Take a good look you failures! This is what happens when you betray me! burn it into your memories!

"Wait a second hougen!" one brother cried "were the ones who returned to you!" said the other

"All of you will be punished for breaking my law! Hurry up and do it! Kill them!" my father told the two.

The solders attacked ans the two brothers screamed.

I wanted nothing to do with this, I climed the steps to go inside.

Just in time to see john, a solder named hook, the female akita and a fue others leave. I didn't tell my father.

Later when he found out. Hook had come back. My father went down the beat gin, and told hook to lead the search party. Hook took them the wrong way in attempt to save his friends and give them more time. I stayed inside a laughed to my self as the little plan unfolded.

My father came in just then.

":chihiro! Where going to look for the stupid bastards! The ran away!"

"Yes father!" I said going into silent fits of laughter


	13. Chapter 13 saving the runaways

Saving the call of the wild part 13

about 10 minutes after hooks search party left, my father left with anothers. I refused to fallow. If anything I would help john and the others escape. When I made up my mind I left also to fallow the search party lead by hook. When I had found them I left with them in direction my father had taken. I had followers and I could attempt a fight if I needed to. I'm not saying I could win the fight but I could attempt one. I gave my life saving john, I would regret nothing. In the pack I had with me their were about 20 dogs. My father had close to 50. My pack ran north to help the battle on johns side. Our only option was to get their before my father, or it would be to late.

We came up on the battle only to see a third search party.

"Oi !" I yelled to my pack "enemies! Kill them!" I screamed

"Hai!" my group shouted

we joined the battle killing the dogs in the third party.

"Chihiro! Good ! You've made it before me!"

my father.

The good thing of the mix is I had created much confusion. 4 parts in hole were participating in the fight.

My group, the third party, johns group of 4 and my fathers group.

"Father! Another party had joined the battle! I don't know who they are!" I yelled at him

"Hai!" he said "you lot! Kill everyone!"

his group charged into the fight. Now all that was left was to find john.

in the confusion of the fight, I ran around the tiny battle field looking for john. Then I found him. He was held down by dogs from a mixture of groups. The same mix of groups held down a white dog a fue feet away. The white dog was talking to john.

Them my father slammed his paw down on the white dogs head, crushing his scull.

"How beautiful. a death lecture." my father said

"Father. Let me take care of john-san. Don't dirty your paws." I said

"You!" john exclaimed

"Father. I'm taking him to ohu. To see it one last time before he dies. Them I'll kill him infront of his friends!"

I said in a mad (mad as in crazy )tone of voice.

My father just laughed.

"Devilish girl. Do as you wish." he said then called his solders away.

I watched them leave. The only dead dogs on scene were the dogs that fought with john.

"You bitch! I wont let you kill me!" john said

he did not have the strength to get up, so he bit my leg.

"No john. You misunderstand. I am here to help. I will take you to my masters where they can help."

John looked surprised

"So who's side are you even on?"

"My side. The path of least resistance and pain."

"I see.... Well if you don't hurry, I'll die." he said

"John? Whats going on?" on of the so called dead dogs asked. He was most likely a black lab.

"lefty? Your alive?" john asked

"Hai."

"Chihiro-san, take him. Leave me."

"Nonsense. I will take you both. Right hook?" I said

"Hai, but how did you know I was there?" hook said coming out of the bushes

"I just knew." I said

I picked john up and put him on my back. Hook put the dog called lefty on his back and we took of. We ran south to the akatsuki, it would take us at least until morning.

Lead the way hook slightly behind me. I grew censured because johns blood gushed down my sides. At this rate he would die before we got there. Hook panted. so did I. every so often john would cough up blood on my bloody black fur. That meant he had an internal problem. Aka he was bleeding from the inside.

"Chihiro-san.." hook said panting "john-san dos not look to good."

"Hai, were almost there." To the west I could see the sun coming up. I prayed I would make it there in time.


	14. Chapter 14 a favor

Saving the call of the wild part 14

hook and I had make it to the akatsuki. We scratched on the door, until kisame opened it. hook and I needed to go farther in to get to were master could help john and lefty. There was the door with the tailed demons on it. The dog/wolf, the fox, the cat and the others. I slammed on my brakes. (metaphorically speaking, she a dog, and dogs don't have brakes) how where we going to get in? Kisame would be here fast enough to let us in.

"Hook, watch john." I slipped the bloody dog called john of my back and prepared for my move. I ran at the door and then,

"Silver arrow!" I cried

it was of course a shame. I had rely liked that door, but I needed to help john more. The blast had attracted may of the still living members to the door, witch had a major hole in it now. I stepped out of the hole witch was at the bottom of the door and slid john back on my back. He coughed up more blood.

"Shit." I said

"Chihiro-san he's dying!"

"Damn it, hook I know! Lets go!" I spat in a frustrated tone. We commented running to masters office witch deidara just happened to be coming out of. Hook and I darted in we again, slammed on out brake directly in front of masters desk.

"Chihiro what are you doing?" he asked getting up out of his chair. I knew he couldn't understand me so I barked very loudly.

"Is this your buddy un?" deidara said coming in and crouching beside me. I slipped john off of my back and barked again. Hook put lefty near john and barked also.

"Konan, see what you can do." master said to konan

"Pein, I'm no metic, much less a vet." she said

"Thats why I said see what you can do!" he snapped

my people rushed to save john and lefty from slipping away.

in the confusion hook and I slipped away. Back out the door and outside.

"This time master. I'll leave you with someone who can rely help you. Not just run away." I murmured as I left. I ran north with hook. He was also heading that way. Not stopping to catch our breath, we continued to run.

"Chihiro-san!" I looked slightly down on another ridge only to see Hanako and red. They kept perfect pace with hook and I.

"Oi what are you two doing here?" I said

"Looking to thank you! You have been kind to the both of us! We ow you a favor!" red yelled

"No you don't!" I exclaimed

"Yes we do. You are our friend! We want to help you now that you helped us!" Hanako said

"Can I use my favor later?" I asked panicking

"sure!" red yelled and then red and Hanako stopped. Hook and I kept running. That was very sweet of them. It made me sort of sad. But I would need to get over that. Hook and I parted ways. Hook went off to find the ohu army and I went back to my father. I was not in trouble. He cleaned my fur for me and let me get some sleep. My question was, why was he so kind? I seemed I would never know.


	15. Chapter 15 talk of P4

Saving the call of the wild part 15

I woke the next morning. A walk seemed to be on the agenda today. I told my father I was going out and ran away. I fallowed hooks paw print to the base of the ohu army. Interesting place. May dogs, lots of print. The actual base was a broken down shack, not far from my fathers own base. I hid in a snow bank near the shack. A little tora-ge akita puppy and a German Shepard walked out of the shack.

"Oi Jerome-san-" the puppy said

"Shhh,." the Shepard said "oi you over their! Come out!"

I stood and walked away from the snow bank, so I was out in the open.

"Yes?" I asked

"You're a spy arnt you?" the Shepard said

"you! You're the one who murdered my brother arnt you!?" it was the yellow borzoi dog. "I should have known, Hougen's right hand man!"

"No. It was not I who killed your brothers. It was many who dealt the final blow. I came here to see if Hiro-san, and hook-san made it back safely."

"You would you care?"

"Because it was me who-"

"Bull! It was probably you who murdered john! Threw him over a cliff! Thats why we can't find the body!" another dog shouted in outrage.

"Everyone! Stop! let the stranger speak!" the little akita shouted. The rest shut rate up.

"No. It was not I who murdered john. If anything the cause of his death would be blood loss. But I did try to help him, I took him to my masters, In the south. John, if his is alive, is safe." I said

"Hai! She did!" hook and hiro stood on the other side of the shack. "I can vouge for her! She was with me! We rely did try to help john! She carried him!" hook shouted

"Thank you miss!" the tiny puppy said "I am weed! The leader of ohu! What do you know about my father gin?" (weed is pronounced weedo)

"He is in the shed down the hill from my fathers main base. We are stationed not far from here."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. I must go now." I said and turned away. I walked about 5 feet from the group and stopped.

"And by the way, its nice to see you again Jerome."

"You..." he said

"Yes. Where is P4? My hiro?"

"in ohu. All have left except for Mel, akame and the older dogs in the abandon village."

"Has he agreed to leave them be?" I asked

"No. None of use where able to talk to him. The rest of my team is dead, because of him." Jerome answered

"Thank you. I will go and get P4, when I get the time. Good bye." I said and ran back to my fathers base. I ran up the steps and a dog opened the door. I skidded to a halt.

"Father, what is your plan?"

"Why so sudden?" he asked

"Because I want to know." I spat

"Well once we take gonju, japan will be ours. I'm sending genba in the next fue days and-

"No!" I blurted

he gave me a questionable look.

"There is a monster in ohu. Kaibutsu. Experiment P4. We where in the same lab. I beg you do not send uncle to die!"

(Kaibutsu translates to monster)

"What kind of monster?"

"P4 is his experiment name and the labs name, but if you are smart you will call him hiro. Only I know to call him that. he is huge. With the main of a loin and the body of one, only much, much, larger. His paws are also very large. The body is covered in scales and is shoulder blade and down the leg a bit is the only open flesh. A chain and pin stick our of hind leg in the scales. His ears face and tail are the only thing that show he was once a dog."

"He sounds truly horrible." My father said

"Hai, be he was once my only friend."

"Hougen-sama you wanted to see us?"

I turned fast to see thunder and lector in the door way.

"You...." I said

"What is wrong my daughter?" (Infer who said this)

"There 2 bastards where the cause of many of my scars! It is there fault my body look this way! Not only did they hurt me, but they lead me to be beat upon by bigger dogs! Thank got I even got away before they even knew I was gone!"

"I see, "my father said "I will send them away. Thunder lector, you two will leave for a mission. find and bring me the leader of ohu. Kill him if you must. Do not come back until you have done this."

"Hai!" they both said and took off

"Father do you not worry that the humans will come to kill us?" I said

"We have enough solders to let some die by human hand and still escape with about a third." he said "about your friend. Do you think you could get him fighting for our side?"

"I don't know father. I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16 my best friend, my monster

Saving the call of the wild part 16

my mission, now it seemed was to get Kaibutsu out of ohu. I ran, fast, in the direction of ohu, determined to find my friend. I got there at last and found the old abandon village the dogs of ohu spoke of. Houses on each side. The place was empty. I hoped I was not to late.

"Hello?" I asked

"Who are you?' an older brown Grate Dane stepped out of the shadows. A red neckless hung from his neck.

"My name is chihiro. I am here to settle the monster that terrorizes this place called ohu."

"I am ben, a past fighter of the fight ageist akaboto. I live here with my mate."

(Akaboto is a giant bear that formed gonju and terrorized the area the ginga nigaboshi gin series. Ben got the first bite. The dogs eventually took him down. It was gin that killed him so that is why gin is the leader of ohu.)

"It is nice to meat you, Ben-sama."

"Do not call me that young one. I am no better than you."

"You must be. I stand for nothing. You stand for many things."

he looked at me for a long time. "At least you are honest."

He paused again. "Come." he said and turned to walk away. I fallowed ben to a larger house in the back from the rest. It looked like a meeting house. The doors opened and the two of us walked in. The room was filled with mostly older dogs.

"Everyone!" ben spoke "chihiro, is here to take the beast, Kaibutsu to hell!"

"To hell!?" I exclaimed"You misunderstand! I only wish to talk to my friend not kill him! And if I must take him away from here."

"That is still a good thing." an older white dog probably a saluki said "my name is Cross, ben's mate. I thank you for you help."

"Do not thank me. I am only here because of the bad intension of my father."

many of the other dogs looked at me. A mixture of happiness, sadness, and confusion in there eyes.

"I do not understand." a collie said.

"My father is hougen of the Alps. He wants ohu for himself. He thinks if he has control of gonju, he has control of the country. He wants my friend for his army, he sent me here, but I want him safe. I am here to take him away from ohu but not to destroy him or take him to my fathers army."

"I see. My name is Wilson. I want to help you in your mission."

"Me to! My name is Mel!" shouted a golden retriever puppy

"I'm a Kai-dog. I can not back down from a fight! I am kurotora. I fight agent akaboto also! This will be ease!"

"Us to father!" a group of Kai dogs stood on kurotora's left "Do not forget about us uncle!" this group stood on kurotora's right. One group had 4 dogs the sons of kurotora were only 2. All pure were Kai, or Kai mixed.

"Akame. I will also aid you. I am one of the 3 leaders of ohu."

"Father let me fight! Ken has gone with weed and I was forced to stay here it is only far." this dog resembled cross in many ways, except for the scars over his eyes.. This was probably cross and bens son. A female great Dane stood next to him. This was probably the daughter.

"George! Don't be rude!" cross scolded

"But we want to fight, don't we miney!" the dog called George, nudged his sister.

"No I don't want to fight!" she exclaimed

(I've only watched the ginga densetsu weed anime and have not read the manga, but I am using characters from both. I'm sorry if the personality of the dogs not featured in the anime are off.)

"Its ok every one I doubt this will turn into a fight. I simply want to talk to my friend. I thank you for your support. I must go now." I said turning and jumping down.

"Weight miss! Don't you need some one to show you were gonju is!?" George stood at the door with his sister

"No! I fine!" I said and ran. I reached what I assumed to be gonju in about a half-an-hour after wondering around. Hiro's huge paw prints were everywhere but I did not see him.

"Must be inside..." I murdered

I walk into gonju. And wondered around inside. It was fairly dark. I turned into a corridor with no light at all. Just because it was dark, didn't mean I could stop looking. I walked a ways then I Hurd a thump. I stopped. Red eyes penetrated the darkness about a foot from my face. Hero's horrible yellow teeth were directly infront of me. Hiro gave and undog like roar from the bottom of his thorough and lunged. I jumped back, and wheeled around.

I ran as fast as I could. Hiro was gaining on me.

"Hiro! Please stop, it me! 69k! Don't you rember we were like brother and sister! Best friends!!!" I screamed

"69k is dead. She could not have lived thew what they were doing to her." he said

we turned a corner, and hiro got closer.

"Hiro! Stop! Its rely me! We were best friends! You were in the cage next to me! Experiment P4! Your guards were Jerome and his group! You escaped on march 3rd last year! Please, hiro! Believe me! Please!" It was a dead end up ahead.

"Hiro! Please!" I screamed

I slammed into the wall

"Hiro!!!!" I screamed and started to cry

hiro made a sharp movement and knocked a rock away from the ceiling. (Gonju is made of rocks) sunlight shone.

"It rely is you..." he said "look what they've done to your body."

I sob still.

"So many scars...." he said. I could no longer see out of my eyes. I felt genital teeth grab the scruff of my neck. I was lifted off of the ground.

"It is ok now sister, I will take care of you."


	17. Chapter 17 bringing home hiro

Saving the call of the wild part 17

by the time I was done crying hiro had taken me to the center of gonju. A large room with many scraps of cloth in the senter.

I lay in-between his front paws. My head on his leg.

"Hiro-kun. Why do you stay here? Of all places?"

"I hide here. The humans will find me and kill me."

"Way don't you come with me? My father has an army of nearly 300. More come everyday."

"Your father is hougen? I have herd of him. I don't want to fallow one who is evil."

I looked down.

"Hiro, what breed were you? Before the lab?" I asked

"Tosa inu, German Shepard cross." (I made that up)

I looked at his face.

"Yes. I see the tosa now, I think."

he nodded

"sister, I thought you hated your father."

"When he is the only one left to interact with its talk with him or go insane."

"Why not talk to the solders? You said he had at least 300."

"Because if I get attached and they die, it will only cause unhappiness."

he nodded again

"Hiro-san, the dogs that live here want there home back."

"Sister. I'm a monster, look at me. Where else would I go?"

"To the place, where there are other monsters."

He laughed. "And where would that be?" he asked still laughing "hell?"

"No. To the akatsuki." I said

he abruptly stopped. "Where?"

"The akatsuki. They have scientists. They could try to bring you back to normal."

"...... show me....." he said

I nodded and got up. We left gonju and started towards home. We walked thew the old dog village. They cheered. Many rushed to gonju to see it, since no one was able to even go near it, In fear hiro would kill them. We walked along the rocky path that lead to the akatsuki hide out. No one was going in our out at the time we got there. The rock would be to heave to even attempt to move it. This was problem.

"Should we bust it down?" he asked

"No. We should just wait." I said. After hours of waiting. It seemed they would never come out.

"I'm sick of waiting hiro."

"What are we going to do to get there attention?" He asked

"Not we. You." I said

he looked at me with a WTF face.

"Bark. Loud."

"But sister I-"

"You are a dog. All dogs bark."

hiro yipped lightly. It sounded like a puppy.

"No not like that. Like this." I said

"**bark" **(A/N thats the best thing I could think to put?)

My voice echoed threw the cannon.

"Like that." I said proudly.

"Ok, if you say so.....** BARK!!" **

Hiro-kun's bark literally made my ears bleed. Small trickles of blood seeped out. Rocks on the other side of the cannon fell. Large smashing sounds were all over. It sounded like the world was coming to an end. Then it was all silent.

"Did I do ok?" I looked at hiro

"Ok? That was great!"

"Ah, sister your ears are bleeding!"

"I'm fine hiro, don't worry. I've had worse."

"Pein, what is that thing?"

I turned away from hiro. (who was facing the door/ rock thing) my people. I wagged my tail.

"I- I don't know."

"My friend, master." I knew he could understand, but I told him anyway.

"Hiro, wag your tail." I commanded

Hiro's tail swished side to side.

"I think it's a dog, un."

"That big? Are you freeking crazy?" hidan screamed

"Shut up hidan un. I rely do think it's a dog."

"Hiro," I said " wag your tail more, get closer."

hiro took about 6 steeps at the akatsuki. We wagged his tail more and gave a light, quite, "ruf".

"See, I told you, un."

I looked at the door. John and lefty limped out and down the trail. They were pitiful. All bandaged up like that.

"Leader can we keep him un?"

Master turned and looked at Deidara like he was crazy.

"Where would we keep it? why would we keep it?"

"Cuz, he looks like a badass. We could keep him in the sealing chamber and bring him out when we need to use it."

"If you look at him pein, he's kinda cute." konan siad in a loving tone. The tone she reserved for me.

'Yes blue woman! yes! Thats what you tell him!' I thought

"What use would it be?"

"He can kill!" I barked

sasori read my mind. " I read about him in the paper. He's kill over 20 hunters and there dogs. P4 escaped from the lab. I bet chihiro brought him here to save him. He's a criminal and so are we."

"Well if you know so much, just what is it?" master snapped

"Mutated dog."

"Fine. I give up. Put the damn thing in the sealing chamber."

"Thank you sister." was all hiro said before they took him inside.

"Chihiro, heal." master commanded

it took a lot of strength to leave. I wanted to be the one at the side of his desk while he worked. I wanted to be the one to protect him while he slept. I ran off back to my father, tears in my eyes. Lacily he wasn't home. I slept the remainder of the day.


	18. Chapter 18 still saying sorry

Saving the call of the wild part 18

I woke the next morning to arguing. I walked out on the porch. Two solders were fighting over a scrap of meat.

"Oi, you two. What are you doing?"

The two stopped.

"Were fighting chihiro-sama. We are both very hungry."

"Why don't you share it? Or are you both to selfish to think of that?"

the lowered there heads.

I walked over to them. They shook.

"Each of you take a side."

They picked it up at a both ends and I ran my fang across it. It split into two pieces.

"T-thank you, chihiro sama." The one said as they ran off to eat.

My father came up the hill just then with at least 5 dozen new solders.

"Haha! Chihiro, look at this, we have at least 400 now!"

He seemed very happy

"I don't care father." I lowered my head and walked away.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because I do not want to be here. I want to be with my family."

It was quite for a long time.

"Well thats just to bad, isn't it?"

"Yes. I guess so..... I'm going for a walk...." I walked about 3 feet and he opened his big trap again.

"Where do you walk when you go out?"

"I spy on the ohu army. I have not yet gained there trust. I'm trying to get them to spill information."

"Haha! I see! Thats my girl! Go on, go play!" he laughed

it was a pretty good lie if I do say so myself but I had to make up some kind of fake info or he would get suspicious.

I walked to the shed where the ohu army was stationed.

I slid down the snow bank and some kids ran away when they saw me hit bottom. They came back with the leader, the little blue akita.

"Oi miss! It you!" he yelled and approached me.

"Miss, I want to thank you for helping john-san. You saved his life!"

"Hai, I know what I did. I want to see him."

"Hai! Come this way!" he said

I fallowed him into the shed. John lay in the corner with lefty. Hiro supported them and the little female akita looked to be keeping them warm.

"Akatsuki no chihiro?" john crooked. Even if he was better he was still very hurt.

"John."

"I thank you. You saved my life."

"No. Stop saying that." my voice rose " I don't care. I don't deserve to be thanked when I'm doing such evil things!"

"Evil things?" weed questioned

tears welled up in my eyes. I took a step towards john. The female akita rose to her feet and growled.

"I won't let you hurt john-san. Not after you have hurt hiro-san, gin-sama, and myself!"

"No. No, you mis understand, why do you?..... why do I?"

I broke down and cried rate there.

"I don't want to hurt anyone! Can't you understand that!!!!???? I'm only doing this to save my family! I did not mean to hurt anyone! How can I know any better when all I know is hate and sadness?"

I sobbed into the dirt.

*** 3rd point of view***

chihiro feel to the ground and cried. No one, it seemed could comfort her now. John somehow got to his feet. Thew the pain he walked to chihiro. He bent his head down and licked chihiro's tears away. She looked up at him. He smiled at her. She however did not know how to respond. All she could think to do is run. She got to her feet and ran. She ran back up the snow bank and all the way to the old broken down temple where the army stayed. Her father was home now and he was inside. The door flung open and she tackled him.

"Chihiro!? What is the meaning of this!?"

she cried into his side and he accepted she was upset and needed the love of her father. But she got none. He layed his head down and ignored his crying daughter, for this was the only love he knew.

~back with akatsuki~

pein sat in his office scribbling away at a piece of paper. It was supposed to be a mission form but ended up looking like chicken scratch. All he could think about was Ace. Konan opened to door and walked in closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and spoke.

"When we first got chihiro why did you decide to keep her? Why do you keep this bigger dog?"

"Chihiro..... reminds me of..... konan before the war, before we were orphaned, my parents had a dog, his name was Ace. Like chihiro a Doberman, she reminds me so much of him. And when I saw that thing with chihiro I knew it was a dog and it was her friend."

"So you were trying to look tough in front of the rest?"

"I guess so."

the mission form and morphed into a drawing. Chihiro stood facing him. No detail was left out. Not even her scars.

"Why do you think she ran away?"

"I don't know konan. But she must have had a pretty good reason."

Konan walk towards pein and slumped over the front of his desk. "Do you think she's coning back?"

"I want to say yes but I don't rely know."

"When she comes back lets surprise her. Bring her friend back to normal."

"Your crazy woman.....do what you want."

"Thank you pein." konan walked out of the door and pein sighed "crazy woman...."


	19. Chapter 19 spy

Saving the call of the wild part 19

the night I cried I got no sleep. I was immediately sent on a mission the next day to find where two ohu solders were headed. I fallowed them thew to snow back to ohu and hid in a bush. The temples where the older dogs had lived had apparently ben there birth place. The great Dane and the Kai dog stood infront of another Kai dog on top of a stump, who I recognized to be kurotora. His sons and nephews flanked him. The Kai dog I had fallowed told kurotora about the situation.

"That? The leader? Gins son, you say? You fools why didn't you bring them to my territory?"

"Don't yell at us like that father." the Kai dog I fallowed said. "They had to go and fight hougen. There was no time for them to come here.

so this was his other son.

"Hougen? He's just a hooligan." kurotora said

"You know about hougen old man?" the great Dane said

"In that case you don't have time to explain. Lets all go to fight together." the son said

"Weight, what happening in futago pass rate now?" said another Kai. Most likely one of kurotora nephew said.

"Akame-san and out friends are protecting it now." the Dane said

"How many?"

"Five."

"Only five?!" kurotora exclaimed! "Nobutora, harutora! Go with these two to fight with weed and his group!"

Kurotora's other son nodded

"The rest of you! To futago pass! We will help them protect it!!!"

his nephews nodded.

The older Kai continued to speak. "Hougen will be smart about this and attack when the defenses are down! We must hurry!"

"Hai!" the Kai dog chorused.

"Can you take my parents to?" the Dane asked

"You don't want to see them?"

"No. You father is the oldest there is of the ohu solders. I don't want to see him is such a run down state."

"Who's in a run down state!?" an older grate Dane who I quickly realized to be ben said.

"Father??"

so ben was this younger Dane's father. Witch made the younger ken.

Ben charged and tackled they Kai dog I had fallowed.

"You idiot you let your guard down!" ben shouted

I'm commander ben! I may be old but I can still whoop a young one like you!" He shouted

"dad..." ken said

"Tiger stripes!? I don't remember having a son with tiger stripes!?!"

"Dad!" ken shouted

"What!?"

"Dad that's thats kegatora!!" ken shouted

cross came out of a bush with her two other children in tow.

"Sorry. Kage, his eyes have gotten bad."

Ben threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry, kage."

What was this a sappy family reunion? I was getting out of here.

I turned around to run away from here but my foot slipped and I fell. It a loud thump. "Ow." I mumbled

"Oi, who's there!" kegatora shouted

I interned to just get up and leave but 3 Kai stood in my way. Dang, they were fast."

"Who are you?" one asked

my foot hurt badly. I held it up in the air. I hopped back- word, trying to escape. I hopped back so far I was now standing in the middle of several ohu solders.

"Chihiro-chan?" Ben asked

"Hai. Uh," I looked around trying to find a place to escape.

"Chihiro-chan, what are you doing here?" ben asked again

"Oi, kage look. It the double agent." ken walked over to me.

"Are you ok? Did you hurt your foot?" he asked

"Iie (no) . Its fine."

"Oi, back again Chihiro-chan?" Kurotora said

"No. Well..." I sighed "I'm working again. My father sent me here to spy."

"Nani?!" kegatora asked

"To-san, Chihiro's father is hougen. She's a spy."

"What! Then why is she still standing if she's on there side!?"

"She's a doubly agent, dad, went you lessening?"

"Oh, well, chihiro. My you be safe."

"Thanks." I started then to limp back to my father.

"Oi, you are hurt." ken said.

"No. I'm fine."

"No, let me take you back. Let me help for once!" George blurted

"George, its to dangerous." cross scolded

"Hai. George-san if you died or got hurt. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I said

"Bull! Let me help!"

"George-!" cross started

"Let him go cross. He can carry her until they get about to where hougen is, put her down and go to the army with ken and kage." ben said

ben apparently overrode cross's authority because she gave up. I had no choice but to let him carry me. He crawled on his belly under me and stood up. I layed on his back as he carried me south. The old guys came to.

"Well be in ohu if you need us," ben said. He and the nephew Kai's and the old guys went back to ohu to defend it. Ken, Kage and his brother headed to shiga to find the army.

George let me off and they ran to join the army. Ben hit me a fue time to make me look like I had ben attacked and headed back to ohu. I limped back to the temple.

everyone stared. My father came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Who was it that hurt my little girl!!!" my father screamed in rage.

"There dead." I said liking my fake wounds. "I killed all of them. It was just a minor fight with a bunch of weakling." I lied

"Look at you! " he exclaimed proudly. "Your hurt but your still strong! Thats my girl!"

Yeah. My girl. My ass.

Several hours later

the door stood open as my farther stood on the porch/balcony of the temple. Snow fell from the sky. I lay on my blanket inside with my head down trying to nap.

"How odd, don't you think chihiro? The ohu army hasn't attacked yet. Wonder what there doing?"

"I don't know." I said and yawned

another spy, one that directly spied on the ohu army came running up.

"Excuse me Hougen-sama."

"Nani?"

"The ohu army arrived in shiga today."

"What?... shiga! Thats stupid! What are they doing there?"

"I told them thats where we where..." I said sleepily

it was quiet then. I felt a swift kick in the ribs. I felt my head hit the wall.

"Why?"

"Because, I- I got caught on they way here. I didn't tell them who I was but they asked where we were so I told them shiga, and they ran off,"

"And you mission, how did that go?"

"They recruited a bunch of old dog from the ohu village, there nothing to worry about, but, some younger Kai dog went to gonju to protect it."

shit, I wasn't supposed to tell him that part.

He walked back to the door and looked up at the mountains. "They crossed theses mountains?...."

"Are you sure? Chihiro-chan? Or did they go up there on there own free will to recruit kyoshido of shiga."

"Maby they did, but lessen, I have good news!" the spy said

"What?"

"I herd they put a puppy, weed, in charge of the army."

"Is that so?" he laughed

"Its no big deal anyway. Kyoshido and weed are nothing more than stupid kids who teamed up together. I've sent professional killers to take care of them."

"Thunder and lector? To-san?" I asked

"Hai, hopefully they'll die on there way back after they complete the mission."


	20. Chapter 20 akatsuki

i got a letter from WhiteWingedWolf101. i'm intrested. what story did you have in mind? well anywho. here's chapter 20. my new story coke, will be getting most of my undevided atention so i mite not update this for a while. thanks for reading! oh and plz vote in the pole on my page! i need to express the cration but if no one's reading it then theres no use writing!

Saving the call of the wild part 20

I lay inside that night, every one else asleep. I rose and limped to the door. I opened it and stepped out.

"Where are you going chihiro?" my father lay with his head up behind me.

"To The bathroom." I answered

I limped down the stairs and into the forest. I did my business and walk back to the temple. I looked down the hill to the shack where they kept gin. On impulse I walked down. My heat beat wildly. I entered.

"Gin-san? Are you alright?"

"Iie." (no)

"What's the matter? Are you hungry?"

"No, "

then what?"

"i am concrened for my comrads."

"I saw to them. They are in shiga with your son, weed."

Gin was quite

"What is he like? My son?"

"he looks like you." I walked over to him and layed down at his side. "He has many friends and they are very loyal. The aura around him... it makes you want to do something good."

"He sounds like me. When I was young."

"......"

"Where did you get so many bruises?"

"i was hit a fue times."

"Why?"

"To go along with a lie."

"You should go back in. Your father will become angry."

"Thank you. gin."

"No, chihiro, thank you."

I walked back up the hill and went back in. I layed down.

'The leader of ohu just thanked me.' I though

I went to sleep only to be rudely awakened by my father.

"Chihiro, wake up. Your uncle's here."

"5 more minutes." I groaned

"Wake up please."

"Father why? Its early." I whined

" wake up before I hit you." he said

"Fine." It was childish yes, but at least I got up.

Uncle was standing out front with an army of over 700 dogs. My father and I walked out on the porch and stood next to uncle.

"The age of hougen has begun!" my father cried

"Yosh!" the solders shouted

about an hour later I walk around in the snow admiring it beauty.

"Ow, un, sasori Why'd you hit my yeah?"

"Shut up Deidara."

no. no it couldn't be the same sasori and Deidara. It just wasn't. And in dog talk? no.

I walked towards the voices. I hid in a bush. My eyes widened. The entire akatsuki stood in a group directly infront of me.

"Dana that hurt." Deidara whined

"Would you two shut up! Look for the damn dog!" hidan snapped

leader just sighed

"Oi." I said coming out of the bush

"Who that hell are you!" hidan yelled "can't you see where doing something here!"

"Hai. I am chihiro." I said

"Akatsuki no Chihiro?" leader asked calmly

"Hai."

"Where have you ben un? Why'ed you leave?" Deidara said

" I was called to be in my fathers army."

"When can you come home?" he asked again

I saddened. "I can't"

"Why un?"

"Because he'd kill you. All of you. And I can't let that happen. You've given me more love than I have ever had, and gave me a great home. This is the least I can do."

"It's a dog. How hard is it to kill a dog?" Sasori said

"Very, when there's a hole army."

"Chihiro-chan? Where are you?"

damn. Speak of the devil.

"You have to get out of here! My fathers coming!" I said, frantic.

"But-"

"Chihiro-chan? Oh there you are! Who are your friends?" my father came thew the bush I did and eyed every one of my masters.

"No one important." I said

"Then why don't they come back with us? We still need more solders."

"No way."

"Why, it not like there important?"

I watched him ready to strike as he walk in the akatsuki's direction.

He stopped in front of hidan.

"Who the hell ar-"

hidan didn't even get to finish. My father grabbed his neck and held him up in the air.

"Stop your hurting him!!!" I screamed

"So they are important?" he asked

"Let go!" I sad and rushed him. I head butted his jaw and knocked hidan away as I landed.

"You bitch!" my father screamed

he mad a grab for my leg but I jumped back, then jumped forward and held on to the top of his head. Sinking my teeth into his skull.

"Get off!!" he screamed in rage

he shook his head wildly until my fangs slipped off and I landed Infront of my masters on my side. I felt some of my ribs crack.

"You've ben a bad girl chihiro. Just like your mother."

_flash back_

I saw my mother layed dead on the floor.

"mommy was a bad girl."

_End flash back_

'Bad girl' echoed in my head

"Damn you. Damn you!" I screamed still on the ground

still enraged he walked towards me. I did the only thing I could. Growl. My sounded very Undog-like. It was snicking.

"Hougen."

thank god. My uncle genba stood infront of a bush.

"If your that mad a her, let me take her with me to gonju. I wont let anything hurt her."

"Fine!" he shouted " get her out of my sight!"

"Hai."

uncle walked over to me and put me on his back. He walked south towards ohu. The akatsuki fallowed. so didf an army of 300 dogs.

"Master, I will be fine please leave. This is no place for humans. If I need you again I will send for you." I said. I felt week.

I blacked out then. The only thing I knew was that we where headed to take over gonju and that I had to save the kai-dogs.


	21. Chapter 21 drag those bastards down!

ok, well heres chapter 21. WOOT!!!! like i said most of my storys are done and over by 10, much less 21. breck out the confeti!!! lets have the cake!!!! well anyway, this is for the person who told me about your story you wanted me to take over. do you have it up on the site? i wanted to read it before i took it over, to see what i'm getting into. ok so here it is!!!! chapter 21!!!!!!! one more thing, you fanfiction desides if chihiro lives or dies! were close to the end so plz, message me on you oppinion!

Saving the call of the wild part 21

I woke hours later on uncle's back. The akatsuki were gone.

"Chihiro, where in ohu." he said. I felt his voile cords rumble as he spoke.

"Hai."

_Hougen's P.O.V. _

A sentry came back this morning. The leader of ohu assignation had failed and he had kyoshido the silver over to his side, they now had 200 solders. This rely pissed me off. I beat several dogs and screamed at the top of my lungs. If thunder and lector ever came back I'd kill them! I do not tolerate failure!

_3th P.O.V._

They Kai-dogs rallied at the top of gonju. The snow was thick, and the wind howled.

"Shouji! Do you see anything?" the elder Kai shouted

"No not yet."

"Genba's army? give me a break, I'll kick them all over the place!" the older Kai thought aloud. He was quite confident. He laughed loudly.

"Uncle! There here!" shouji shouted over the storm

"Yeah? How many?"

"Hay..?this can't be real?!"

a large black blob appeared over the whoreson.

"It's a hole army! A huge, huge army uncle!"

"What did you say?" he asked climbing to a higher rock. He gasped. Genba's 200 solder army was headed straight for them. "So many of the stupid shits...!" the older Kai was at a loss for words.

"Uncle what do we do?" buru asked

"What do we do?" his uncle asked "how to do it? Being born a Kai dog means we can never turn out back on an enemy. We face them straight and cut threw! You guys ready!?"

"What are they plaining to do?" Mel asked to his self

"we were rased by you uncle, thats why I use my life for you." one of Kurotora's nephews shouted

"I'd die for you any day!" said Anothers said

"Well said." the uncle told them.

"Listen up!" the elder Kai said turning to his nephews. "You fight until its done! cut straight thew! No turning back! Who ever makes it out alive must get to Matsu!"

"Matsu? Why Matsu?" shouji asked

"I have some old friends there. the 4 general of Matsu, they are called the solders of courage. You must tell them about the take over."

"Yosh!"

"Today we make a new legend, just like akatora!"

"Stop talking nonsense, Kurotora! If it's just you fine, but do not force your nephews to death with you!"

"Akame?" Kurotora questioned

"what are you talking about? Where have you been all this time? Look there already here." Kurotora gestured to the approaching army.

"Perfect timing! Why don't you tell they young one how to fight?" Kurotora gestured to Mel this time.

"Is there no way in heaven or hell I can stop you from doing this?" akame shouted

"Its no use. As a Kai dog we were born to fight, it's the way of the Kai."

"You to?" akame asked they 4 younger Kai's

they shook there heads.

"I'm sorry akame. Its easy for a ninja dog like you. There's no way out for us. In front of us is and army in back and to the sides is a river. We couldn't possible swim with this curet. Our body aren't built like your." Kurotora explained

"Uncle, there here." the army was with in 100 feet of gonju. 90, 80, 70, 60,

"Kai dogs?" genba asked chihiro " thats right you said they'd be here."

Seeing the army got Kurotora's fire raging " you idiots, I'll make you regret ever starting a war with me!" unfortunately the army herd him.

"I've given them warning. Now I'm not going to let them live even if they beg. Every one of you will die." genba said

Kurotora laughed in his face. "What a block head, your funny! You talk so much shit, I'm sure you ass must be twice as wide!"

This seriously pissed genba off. "This it! Everyone! Attack! Go and drag those Bastards down!" genba screamed over the storm. Several platoons of troops took off toward gonju. Shouji leaned to the right. This knocked Kurotora off balance. He fell from gonju on to akame.

"Akame, take care of uncle!" shouji shouted

akame nodded and grabbed Kurotora's neck. Then jumped down into the river. "You two kid." Mel nodded and jumped in after akame. Then the Kai dogs shot forward from gonju. They slung there head back and forth cutting and killing all who stood in there way.

"Lissen up the survivor Must get to Matsu!" shouji shouted

"Hai!" his brothers coursed

"Genba-sama! There advancing toward us! There pounding thew every team we throw at them!" a soldier cried

"Then get every team out on the battle field!"

"Uncle." chihiro said "let me down I want to help you."

"But your leg."

"I'm fine."

genba let his niece down and she limped away to 'help'.

Burukin was the first to fall. The dodo. Shouji. Shigure ran on. He was to be the one that lived. They youngest Kai-Ken fled to Matsu with tears in his eyes. Chihiro came across the bloody and beaten shouji held down by 10 or 12 dogs.

"Back off!" she shouted "he's mine!"

"Trader!" shouji shouted

chihiro smirked. She grabbed him by the neck and walked toward the edge of the cliff that surrounded gonju.

"I'm sorry shouji." she said "you may not be able to swim, but at least this way you'll have a better chance to live."

then threw him into the raging river below. She could no longer see him because of the storm. She herd him spuddering and choking below. He'd swallowed water. Then it faded. He'd either floated down stream or drowned. She hoped it was the first.

"Why'd you throw him down there?" genba came up on him side.

"Because. Thats how I wanted him to die."

"Interesting." she climed back onto his back and entered gonju for the second time in her life. She licked her frost bitten wounds. They stung. The solders made camp out side. They weighted for the arrival of her father.

The arrival of hougen.

The arrival of the end of the world.


	22. Chapter 22 fight for the generals

Ok, you guys! We've reached 10 reviews so, fan art will be posted on my deviantArt. Our 20th chapter drawing will also be posted. A big thank you to Ookami Tsubasawa for the banner, I'll try to get a link. Its so cool! And to the lovely author who's giving me the story, I was wondering if I could make some charter changes to the wolf, if I take that fic up. I don't have a lot of time these days. It should cool down at the end of the month. I want to dedicate this chapter to my new born kitties. There adorable and bring the grande total of cats in our house to 8. Unfortunately the little black runt of the littler, chibi died, total is 7.

thanks a bunch,

Saving the call of the wild part 22

Hougen come soon enough. The sight of him over the horizon made me feel as if I was trapped, and I pretty much was. When my father got inside gonju uncle told him about "how brave I was, going to face the striped heathens. " my father nodded and laugher saying they deserved to be killed after opposing him. Then I was introduced to the blockhead called kamikiri. He was this huge English wolf hound and he talked like he knew what he was doing but no, he actually didn't. Just another pawn. I didn't care. I walked outside and sat down. I slumped over and sighed. Then the blockhead came out.

"Oi, Chihiro-chan, you have a mission."

I didn't turn and look at him. I stayed slumped over.

"Call me 'chan' again and that will be the last word you say. I'm not your friend, your girlfriend, mate, or anyone else so shut your mouth to me."

"Uh, but what about-"

"Details. Now. Short ans sweet."

"Kill assains thunder and lector."

I snicked. "This should be fun." I said and took off. Knowing them they would be after the ohu pack. Find the pack find the retards. I ran back across the mountains back to the southern Alps and sure enough I picked up there sent. I fallowed it until I herd a scream.

"Let us go!"

no doubt thunders voice. I raced to the sound of the noise just in time to see the German Shepard closing in on the two brothers. I jumped down of of the ravine and in front of the Shepard cutting him off and grabbed a hold of thunder. I threw him up and when he came down I grabbed him neck between my teeth.

"Chihiro! Thank god you came he trying to kill us!" his voice was frantic

"Heh, I know." I sneered then squeezed. Blood spattered all over. On my fur and in the snow.

"Brother!" lector screamed in the same frantic manor, then the Shepard hit him in the side. He came flying at me screaming for his life. I showed him no mercy. He met the same fate as his brother. After the crime was done I through back my head and laughed.

"I showed you bastards didn't I?"

"Chihiro-chan?" I turned and looked. The entire ohu army stood on the ravine behind me. "Chihiro-chan how could you?" weed asked

"Sorry kid, it was a mission. Besides, they were no good anyway."

"Thats not and excuse, Jerome? What was your part in this?"

I turned to fully face the little leader.

"None! It was all me! I did it!" my intension was not to save the Shepard, only to take credit. I killed them and I was proud of it.

"You can not be forgiven Chihiro-chan. Killing can only bring more killing. Leave." weed said

"Fine. Thats just fine with me." I said and walked back up the ravine, past the dogs that cowered in fear and into the forest, then picked up a run. I laughed to myself. When I got back I gave my mission report to my father.

"The fools are dead."

"Good. Good job. I knew I rased a good one. Come sit down, we have food."

I was thrown a fat pheasant. I licked my lips then I though. 'Gin! What about gin! He's probably starving!'

"Uh, heh, I'm going to eat outside." I said, my father and uncle looked at me.

"Why?"

"I'm going to eat it infront of those hungry fools." I replied referring to the solders. I picked up the bird and left the room made of rock. I walked down the halls of gonju looking for the tiny room they held Gin in. The place was not at all guarded. Everything was still a little screwy from the move from the southern Alps to ohu, things still had to be established.

"Gin-san, Gin-san are you still alive?"

I head nothing but then he coughed then a very sickly voice asked

"Chihiro? Is that you?"

"Hai Gin-san, I have food for you."

he coughed again. I ripped of a piece of meat from the bird and placed it infront of Gins mouth. He took it in but he didn't chew.

"Gin-san, swallow, you have to get your strength back if your going to live!"

Gin did his best to swallow and after a mini choking session finally got it down. He panted.

"Chihiro, I don't want anymore."

"You'll die from starvation if you don't eat now."

"Chihiro, my life doesn't matter. All that matters is that my son, Weed, reclaims paradise and fixes this mess."

"Hai, that would be nice...." I paused wondering if Gin could reassure me that I was still the 'good dog' my owners called me.

"I murdered two dogs today. They were trying to kill Weed. So I killed them. He said I could not be forgiven and told me to leave. I desperately want to fight for his side but... if I left they would kill my owners. I can't let that happen!" by now I was in tears "I can't let the only humans that ever loved me die! I can't!"

Gin was nearly dead. He wouldn't last until spring and he looked to be closer to dead every second.

"Chihiro. Don't cry. I forgive you. Weed dose not understand full what he's doing yet. Thank you for the food."

"Do you want more."

"Hai" he coughed again "just a little."

It took mabey an hour to feed Gin the bird. We talked a little bit more. He told me he understood that it was hard to leave your owners after they show you so much love. I felt at ease with Gin, like it was fine to be Chihiro, to be me. I left when he feel asleep. My insides felt all warm. After this mess, if Gin was still alive, he would make a grate father. (Certainly better than mine.)

"Chihiro-chan!" my father's voice called down the hall.

"Come join us! Where having a fight to decide the generals!"

I sighed, I didn't rely want to watch but I went anyway. Any dog who though they could win could be a general, several cocky bastards stood up to fight. I looked over the line up.

A mix breed

a lab

mix

mix

mix

tosa

two more mix breeds

"Chihiro-chan, why don't you run this little tournament huh?" my father suggested

"Yosh! The first two fighters come into the ring!"

It was the tosa and a mix breed. The tiny mix ran at the tosa, who grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The other dog was defeated.

"What are you weighing for? Kill him!" my father shouted

"Why?" the tosa questioned

"Its better to die than to live in disgrace."

The tosa nodded and finished him then stepped out of the ring.

"Name?" I asked

"Toube." the tosa answered

Up next the lab and a mix.

'What he thinking?' I though 'the lab is blind! He'll be killed, or is he just that powerful?'

Sure enough the lab won in a matter of minutes.

"Name?" I asked again

"Bat."

The next mix that entered the ring was a yellow color with a brown face mask. His opponent was a black and white dog with scars on his face. Both had floppy ears.

The black and white dog quickly got the upper hand throwing the yellow dog the ground many times then throwing him ageist the wall of the ring/pit. The yellow dog stood up. He jumped up then came down crushing the other dogs head with his jaws.

"Name?

"Buruge." the yellow dog replied

the last fight also went quickly. The next black and gray mix went by the name of kite. He used his front legs to kill the opponent. How? I don't rely know he just did. It was the most interesting was I have ever seen anyone get killed. The new platoon leaders stood in a line. Then it was my job to sort out platoons. They all pretty much had the same number of dogs. About.....87 dog in each group. (700 dog devised by the 4 generals, kamikiri, uncle, dad, and myself)

one was left over so I stuck him in Bats group.....

The events were over, so now we pretty much sat here and weighted the ohu armies attack. Dad was so sure we would win he ordered that scouts headed out to find new territory for him. I sat on the sidelines. What was this coming to? And what about the Akatsuki? Red? Hanako?

It seems to me a trip was in order.


	23. Chapter 23 check up

I know I know. No updates. Well, this is an update but anyway. I'm out of motivation. I've been swamped with homework and I've been working on drawing for deviantart. There's a hand drawn pic of chihiro on there along with a pic of my new OC kira, from ginga isumo kira witch Is coming along about as good as a fish swims in air -_- ........ oh well. I'm worken' on it! Hold your god danged horses! Witch I'm going to start taking lessons next month as a late Christmas gift. I want to keep one of the new kittens sooooo bad, its not funny. I'm going to miss them.... : ( anyway, I need to know does chihiro live or die. Both work for me. I have a second arc planed for this but I'm cool either way. The a sequel can be written about.... well I wont tell you. Does she live or die? I know at least 16 of you read this..... COME ON PEOPLE!! YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON"T HAVE A FANFICTION!!!

(And before anyone asks this is set during the fillers before shippuden naruto starts)

Saving the call of the wild part 23

In I wee hours of the morning after the deciding of the generals I left gonju at a break neck pace. Thank god for long legs. It took until mid-morning until I was in the town under the moutian where Akatsuki lived. The park was as wide, vast and nice as ever. The snow however made the place suck. This was the first time in my life I had ever seen snow. Other dogs that came from the 'outside' told stories of playing with there people in the snow. I looked around at the bare trees and at the frozen pond and sighed.

"Chihiro-chan!!!!" I turned quickly to see red and Hanako running towards me.

"You guys...." I murdered

"Chihiro-chan, I thought red-kun said you were far away." Hanako said

"I was, but I came here to check on you. And I kinda need to use my favor."

"Hai! Chihiro-chan what is it?" red shouted

"I need you two to build me an army. Find any dog you can and get them to join us. Bring them to this spot in two months time. Then you two will lead them to gonju in ohu and join the fight ageist my father. Did you get all that?"

"Hai!" they chorced

"Come on! I'll help you with it for a while." I said running into the forest in the park. I hadn't obliterated all the stray dogs in the park as it turned out and they were glad to join us. (I'm not sure if they did it on there own free will or if they were afraid I was going to kill them)

then the small pack heard a scream of pain. I was the first one on the scene. It was a pack of gray and white wolves but in the middle there was a black one. He had a ribbon tied around his neck along with one of the ninja-knife-thing-mabobbers the Akatsuki carried. He had a deep scar across his chest and was missing an eye. A scar was over that one. The other wolves around him were beating on him.

"Hay! Whats going on here?" I yelled

one wolf picked up his head from the place he was biting the black on.

"Its none of your business. Leave."

"Bull shit! This is chihiro territory and your not permitted to do that here!" and the went Red running off his mouth. They all stopped and looked at our group.

"And who mite that be?" a large white wolf asked. He had one gold ear-ring on his left ear and was about twice the size of the other wolves.

"Me." I said stepping forward, puffing out my chest.

"Akatsuki no chihiro. I've heard about you." the white leader stared. "You lived in this territory with the criminal organization called Akatsuki. You left when your father hougen the boss of ohu called you to fight. I came here to take your territory."

"I live here and so do my friends. This place is peaceful. Don't start trouble. Just go back where you came from." I said trying to avoid a fight. Then the wolf leader lunged at me. He got a hold of my neck and sunk his teeth deep into my flesh.

"Heh. Your funny. You should know better to go picking a fight with me." I sneered and grabbed onto anything I could get a hold of. I wasn't sure what I bit but he screamed in pain. I through him to the ground and jumped into a tree. He got to his feet. Growling angrily he ran to the bottom of the tree. "Get down here!" he screamed. "As you wish." I smirked. "Silver arrow!" I jumped down with my spinning motion hitting the with wold in the spine. I bit down hard. He screamed. I heard a sickening crack and he went limp in my jaws. I spit him out of my mouth and spoke. "Thats what happens when you fight a boss dog and loose." I looked over to the wolf pack. "Get out."

"Hai Inu-sama!" one managed to say before they all bolted. Only the black wolf was left.

"I didn't need you to save me." he said

"Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life and murdered a man in front of your eyes?"

"It don't matter." he said

"Now you join me. As pay back for your life."

He looked up from his place on the ground. "No."

"Why? What else better do you have to do?"

"I'm a ninja dog. My master and I were separated. As far as I'm concerned I only need one other being. My master."

"Whats your name?"

"Haku."

"Haku, after this mess is over I'll help you find your master. I'll I'm asking is you join me. Where fighting for a cause that out-weighs any mission. The obliteration of evil in the K9 world."

"Your chihiro?"

"Hai."

"How do I know that your not lying?" he asked

"You don't. You just have to trust me."

"Right then. How long until the battle?"

"Two months." I replied

he nodded then and sat up. He looked deep in thought. "I will join you." he finally said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I rased my voice "Everyone! From this day forward you fallow myself, Hanako, Red, and Haku! My generals! From this day forward you live in my paradise! I'll do what ever it takes to win your trust but now I have to go! I have other places to go! I will see you all in two months time!"

"HAI!" the coursed and I ran toward Akatsuki. I did some sniffing around the borders around the entrance and found a hole I could fit through. I crawled until I got to the main hall way inside. I found my way to the kitchen. The clock on the stove said 6:30. I assumed PM because it was getting dark out. No one was in the kitchen. Yet.

A long loud howl escaped my open muzzle. I stopped and weighted. Doors where thrown open and ninja shouse hit the rock halls. Deidara was the first to hug me. I think. I got many, many hugs, plus dog biscuits, a ham bone, and numerous pets and 'welcome home''s

I stayed for dinner and layed on couch and watched T.V. I took a long nap in master's bed room and got a bath by the blue haired woman. I smelled.... fruity. I was sad to leave again. I went back to my father. He hadn't even knowtessed I was gone. I was happy but I couldn't sleep. I was awake think, hoping that my father died sometime soon so I could go enjoy days like today, everyday, for the rest of my life.


	24. Chapter 24 death of genba and jinbei

Thanks for the flood of reviews and favorites everybody! I've got 2 votes for chihiro to live and go back to akatsuki, it looks like thats whats going to happen! Ok, so please keep reading and favoriting! I love everyone of you thats gives me the motivation to write this, heres your reward.

* ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Saving the call of the wild part 24

after the generals had been decided uncle and the tosa general went off to find females. It was snowing out. Well it was a blizzard but the still went out. I was inside in the warm when a dog came running in screaming for reinforcements. Kamikiri army was sent out. They returned with my dead uncle. I knew enough to stay away from my father when he was angry. He went as far as to kill his own general. The tosa. Toube. I went looking for him, and the rest of the bodys of the dogs my father killed. I found no bodys. I found no tosa.

Kamikiri's failure set him off even more. I was put on a mission. Since the ohu army 'trusted' me I was to see what they were up to. I lets and found there sent near a river. Fallowed it and found there new base. Smirking I walked rate in. I saw Toube and some of the other dogs that lived after they were thrown over the cliff. There were havening a conversation about how toube was the first and last to defeat some other tosa that retired and came to help the army. No one knotesed me until I spoke.

"Ohu army." many spoke at once.

"Chihiro?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You were banished!"

" I'll kill you for returning!"

"I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Stop!" I turned to look. It was a kai-ken. He stood next to another.

"Shouji? what the matter?" The old kai asked.

"She saved our lifes. I told you they threw me over a cliff." he limped over to me. The fall hurt him "thank you." I stood up tall and looked over. My eyes rested on a wall of the cave.

"Don't thank me. Not before what I have to do." the group was puzzled, except for Ben.

"That Bastard is going to make you fight us." it wasn't a question. It was a statement. And it was true.

"To the death." I agreed.

"Chihiro-chan, why don't you run?" I didn't pay attention to who called me 'chan'

"There are so many reasons. Mostly my home, and...." I looked at the wall more intensely. "The protection of my family. I've explained it all before. Ask... ask Weed or John. They'll tell you."

Johns mouth moved out of the corner of my eye. "Chihiro. I forgive you. For the past, present, and future."

I put my head down and looked at the floor. "You shouldn't." I walked out.

"Wait! What are you going to tell hougen?" it was a little silver kishu inu that spoke. Scars dominated his body.

"That I never found you. This mission was a failure."

"Why lie on our behalf?"

"Because..... you... your, fighting for something, this **coward**, _cant_." I turned to leave. "And please. Don't juge my father because of what he did for my uncle. It was a murcy killing. Uncle was in pain. A pain he couldn't have lived through." it was then when it hit me. I had no one to turn to, no one help he. Uncle was gone. Again tears laft my eyes as a ran. I made a vow to myself that day. To _never_ cry again for _no_ man. I returned. I told I found tracks but couldn't find the ohu army. I was believed.

2 days later some English Setter showed up claiming to be 'Jinbei' a solder thats always been on our side. I told him "go home GB. I don't want you mixed up in this." and left him out there alone. I watched the situation unfold over the night in a part of the cave. Even when he came into gonju, and I knew he found Gin, I said nothing. I was on my own side. Not an alli to ohu, not a solder to Hougen.

I was my own dog. I got to thinking. Who would I be IF I got out of here alive. I would have an army and a territory I protected, defend, and fought for. I would end up with more than one name. Not just akatsuki no Chihiro, I would be... Chihiro of the.....of the..... I needed a name for my territory.

"What are you watching?"

"Father? I'm... I'm watching this dog here. Hes acting odd."

"Is he from ohu?"

"I don't think so. They don't have a lot of solders, I don't rember seeing him. Her. _It_."

He laughed at my joke. "Whats his name?"

"I don't know. I'll ask." a brown dog with a black face walked by. "Hay, you, dog, what that setters name?"

"Who, the spotted one? I think his name is Jinbelly or something. But I know hes with group number 2."

"Get out of my site." I commanded. He left in a hurry.

"Is he in Bats group?" my father asked turning to look away from the retreating dog.

"No. Defiantly not. those fools will figure it out eventually. If they don't I'll take care of it." I assured him. He nodded and walked off. Sure enough, some shiba blew his cover. I ended up chasing them through half the night. Well they were running. I was laughing and trying to tell them I wasn't trying to kill them. I eventually caught him. He apologized. I brought down a dear to add efect to the lie I killed them and gave ohu the meat. I went back to gonju and gave my lie to my father, "I killed them, like you would have had me do." He nodded and laughed his sick bastard laugh. I cleaned my own lips.

I need to stand on my own.

I _need _to be _able_ to _brake bonds_.

* ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Sorry for the short update!!!!! I updated so you guys would keep reading and everything. Were nearing the end of the anime, and since I cant read Japanese, It looks like as soon as hougen dies, (or if I get more votes for chihiro to die than to live) I'm going to make my own plot with pain and akatsuki. I've got a LOT of plaining to do! Thank you all again so much for the support and for reading. It makes this all worth while! Thank you all again!!!!!

http://garraswolfgirl(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/to-my-readers-126086916

where it says (dot) put a dot in there like .com kind of dot


	25. Chapter 25 toube, thank you

**_READ PLEASE!!!!!_**

Ok, I've got a pole on my profile with some new stories to publish, I've gotten 3 votes. One for Ginga Isumo Kira,

one for The Akatsuki Puppies, and one for I Live By The Sward a Samurai Champloo story. I will most likely publish Ginga Isumo Kira first, mostly because I like that character best and because that story is already down on its own file. I'm going to be very bissy and I just took a request for a story it's a SakuraXDeidara. I'm also showing a horse this summer so, anyway, thank you all again!!! um, i also have picks of Red, hannako, Haku and the new story charater Kira up on my DA. i dont know how many people have actualy looked at the picks of chihiro up on my DA, well, there a bunch of them anyway.....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I've been meaning to do this for a while now, but this chapter is in honor of GB, who recently died in the manga (well not to recent)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

saving the call of the wild part 25

days after the incident with GB all 700 solders left gonju with there troop leaders. No one knew except for me, that all groups marched in the direction of the ohu army.

Division 1- my father

Division 2 - Kamikiri

Division 3 - my group

Division 4 - Kite of Ecchu

Division 5 - Bat of Shingan

Division 6- Buruge of Yashamori

why my father bothered to tell me what part of the country they were from was beyond me. He continued to chatter on about it even know I made it clear I was not listening. Good lord knows how I got sick of wandering around in the snow like that. I was to back up Kamikiri's group if we found the Ohu army. Bat, Kite, and Buruge were to back me up.

I couldn't see where the other groups were at the time, just my group of stupid fools. I had over 100 in my group no matter how anyone looked at it.

"Everyone! Were taking a rest!" I shouted. The wind blew, not hard, but very cold. My group stopped and gathered around, they said nothing, just staired.

"Chihiro-sama, what now?"

"What now? What a stupid question." I spat. "We stand here an rest, were going back home soon, these damn winds piss me off, I don't care what hougen says." just then, a howl come from the east, another group was in de-stress.

"Oh, goods lord, more running in the snow. Come on doggies! Lets go!" my group turned and ran to the east since we were facing west. Oh course being the leader I lead at the front. Half way to the group that called, I met with Bat and Kites groups who had already joined together and were also rushing to the howl. It turned into a race between the 3 of us leaders to see who could maintain the front. Of course I won. The other two pissed me off so much I had to.

Rounding the been, the sight was one to behold. A tiny squad of dogs from the ohu army had adequate my fathers group of 116. How foolish. I picked out a couple of weeds key players in his group, this wasn't some dogs acting on there own, it was a cordanted plan and weed was here to.

"Where'd you go kid, get scared?" my fathers voice was barly head as we fast approached. Then I saw the wind. Weed was here and he was foolish enough to show my father the battouga, but it tipped him over into the snow when it hit. I was hoping he was dead, but his feet were twitching, he couldn't be dead. The yellow borzoi picked weed up and the group left the area as some of the followers of the great bastard gathered around him whispering:

"hougen-sama?"

My father had fell over onto the corpse of a dead dog.

One dog shouted

"Hay! There getting away!"

"Chase them, chase them!" another shouted

"No! Leave them!" I shouted, they cleared a path so I could get close the my half berried father. Kamikiri and group showed up then.

"Chihiro-chan, are we going after them." Kamikiri asked in his oh so annoying voice.

"No. And what did I tell you about calling me 'chan'?"

I spun around and beard my teeth and crouched down preparing to jump on Kamikiri. "I told you I'd kill you if you called me that again didn't I?"

"If your going to kill some one chihiro kill that little blue bastard!" I stood up right and look around in back of me. My father's front paw twitched. There were a fue scattered gasps from the crowd. And my fathers head protruded throw the snow, he coughed a little then sat all the way up gasping for breath. He shook his head.

"It was only one hit but if I hadn't used him that would have been my head." So the dead dog was the one weed hit. I felt bad for him and cursed my bastard father in my thoughts. "Weed huh? No doubt he's gin Jr. Hes strong but that aside, he uses a very strange technique. So where'd they go?"

A solder piped up and answered him "over that bluff sir, they took off full speed."

"Alright let move!" my father proclaimed. The groups joined as one at that moment, we took off in the direction the ohu army went and fallowed them until we found a river at night fall. My father at the front of the group. "Jumped into the river did they?" he questioned the river as if it could anser. "Hay Kamikiri."

"Yo?"

"Don't 'yo' me!!!" he shouted dumping Kamikiri into the river. "Quit stairing off into space and get your group together and look for the bastards that attacked us down stream. Got it you blockhead?"

"Hai. I'm sorry!"

I stuck into the conversation."Lord its cold."

"Yeah." my father agreed. "Everybody but Kamikiri's group, lets go home!" leaving the other dogs there we walked home in the dark.

We got back to gonju and I went inside to lick my freezing paws. My warm tongue stung the frozen pads of leather. It didn't rely matter to me what was going on outside. I could see out though some holes in the rocks. My father, bat, and kite were all standing around talking about something. I glared at them.

Then someone shouted "look! Its Bruges group!"

I glared even more. "Were's that bastard been all this time." I asked the walls. They weren't answering back. They all came in panting like mad. Then I saw a little white dot brining up the rear of Bruges group.

"Son of a bitch, not again." I AGAIN had to get up out of my warm spot and go back into the freezing snow with my paw pad I just got warm, to save another FOOL from ohu. When I take this one back I'm gonna tell that damn kid off. I'll tell him to keep his own damn bastard males on his own land.... well it was all his land, but not at the moment!

I got up and walked out just as they were explaining were they found this white dog and that he was fighting ohu solders when they found him.

"Hougen, hes a spy."

I was sort of shocked that Bat could already tell he was a fake. The white dog whom I had talked to before then charged my father and lunged.

'Shit!' I thought, 'how the hell am I going to stop this?'

Then, acting on an instant alone, I shot forward like an arrow and grabbed the white ohu dog by his neck.

"I'll get him father don't worry."

'You bitch' he though. How the hell did I hear him?

'Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I'm saving your god damned life!'

I though him over to the side closer to the cliff. I picked him up again. "I hope you can swim!" I sneered and threw him over. It worked the first time, why not now?

"It pays to have an assassin here don't it."

I didn't turn around to face my father. I was afraid if he continued making comments like that I would lunge at him myself and end up dead.

"Oi, I could have taken care of that."

Son of a bitch those damn ohu mutts! I knew that voice, it was Toube. The Tosa general. He was on there side, right? I was NOT throwing him over the cliff, I doubt I could even lift him.

"Toube? You survived that fall?" my father questioned. He was clearly intrested.

"I'm known as the demon. Of course I did."

"Fight chihiro."

I spun around. "What?"

"Toube, if you want back in our group I want you to fight Chihiro."

"I'm not fighting anyone." I tyed to make my tone as nasty as possible.

"You will, or I'll do to you what I did to Gin."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

"I'll jump."

"You'll die."

"I'd live."

"I'll find you and kill you."

Damn it. Why does he always win arguments like these? It was to late to question. Toube had come at me and latched his jaws onto my neck. His jaws were crushing my air ways and it was getting hard to breath as he lifted me of the ground and threw me.

"You bastard!!!" I yelled and charged him. I jumped over him landing behind him. I bit his leg and pulled back trying to table top him. It didn't work, he was two heavy. I turned and grabbed me again, then throwing me in the same manner. I crouched down, braced for his attack, but decided 'the hell with it'. I stood strait.

"I'm done. I quit."

the others looked at me with question.

" he wins. I quit." I walked back inside without another thought. The ohu dogs were plaining something. Best I don't get in the way. I took a nap before being harshly awoken by a kick to my ribs.

"Why did you let him win!?!?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snaped, glaring at my father.

"That bastard toube took the hostage!!!!" hougen was pissed.

The ohu dogs had made there move. "Kamikiri, and Bat's group has already been sent out! Find that bastard and kill him!"

"Hai." I slipped away into the howling wind and snow of the night. I was rounding a bean, heading toward the ohu army base I saw Kyoshido and Toube. Gin on Toube's back.

"Oi!" I shouted, they were standing around talking. "Shouldn't you be running!?!"they looked at me. I skidded to a stop next to them. "You need to hurry, get out of here!"

"Chihiro. You let me win before, you knew what I was doing. Take the leader and Kyoshido. Run."

"Toube-san, no. you run. You need to help the ohu army more than I care if I get hurt or found out." voices were coming from the tunnel that was behind him. It no doubt lead into gonju.

"Take him and run." the leader was suddenly shoved onto my back.

"Toube-!" kyoshido pleaded.

"Go!" Toube turned to face the tunnel.

Tears came to my eyes."I wont forget that you died for us Toube. As long as I live." Toube nodded as I turned and ran with Kyoshido. We swam fort a good half a mile before dawn began to come and the storm subsided. I gave Gin to kyoshido who left seconds after. I rolled in the water to erase Gins sent off before heading back to the tunnel where toube lay on the ground. His harness pulled off and hanging in a tree branch.

"Toube...." I pitted him. He died with so many wounds, bite marks, and fang still in him. dead dogs lay around him.

"Chihiro...." his voice was week.

"Toube-san!" I attempted to put him on my back like I did John and take him to safety.

"No. You cant lift me."

"Yes I can."

"If you want to help me stand me up. I wont die on the ground as if the bastard put me here."

"Hai...." the tears brimmed again. I helped him to his feet were he stood beading. "Please, let me take you to get help."

"Its to late for me." I supported his left side so he wound fall. "Let my close my eyes, its far to late."

"Its my fault, I should have gotten here sooner." the tears streamed from my eyes.

"Shhhh." his voice was growing ever weaker with every word " I wouldn't have made it to there anyway."

he closed his eyes and muttered "27" before passing. The ice froze him to the spot, but I still stayed. Three dogs, a tosa, hiro and GB ran up.

"Toube! What the hell happened?"

"27." I replied

"Huh?"

"He killed 27 of Kamikiri's fallowers "

"Were are weed and Akame-san?"

"I gave the leader to kyoshido down streem, I didn't even know that akame and Weed were here. Toube was protecting Kyoshido and I as we ran away with the leader."

"Chihiro, did you hold him up all this time?"

"Hai." I leaned away from toube. He now stood on his own. "I don't want to leave him, but I have to walk back."

I ran back to gonju without looking back. I gave no report, just sat in my section alone. My fealing canged for sadness to anger.

Screw weeds plan.

I'd kill hougen myself.


	26. Chapter 26 feel my pain

^^ weed the little blue bastard had pups... ^^ I hate them.

To UltraGamer thanks so much for all the reviews, you've reviewed the most out of anyone thats ever read any of my storys so I would like to thank you in some way, I have a deviantart so I can draw something for you or write something, let me know ok? In my profile, I did a recolor of Sniper from the old GNG series and made it into chihiro, so yeah, there's a head shot of her for you. Um.... I'm babbling on.... I got a bunny, his name is Mr. Lopp.... um...... this story is now on ginga site! Its got a link to my fanfiction and the first chapter of this story. Lets see.... what else..... um, the first... couple chapters are now up for a rewrite so yeah, I may be taking a brake from new chapters to update the first couple chapters.

Oh my neck....be happy you got this tonight. I have to give the dog a bath to. Started at 10:19 PM

**disclaimer** : by the way, some of the dialog in this chapter is not nine, some is taken from the anime for ginga weed, another from the lion king. Some charater's also don't belong to me. Like pein for example. I own Red, Haku, Hanako, and chihiro.

______________________________

Saving the call of the wild part 26

before I drifted to sleep that morning I absentmindily wondered what kyoshido had done with the leader, if they had gotten back.... I pushed the thoughts away and slipped into sleep. My dream came next.

I was running, on a cliff edge. Pein was up ahead, there was the blue haired lady, and my big ass monster next to them, at least I thought, I hoped, it was my Monster, it was rely a Tosa cross breed, it looked shapardish so it had to have been him, I kept running I was getting closer but farther away at the same time. When it finally seemed as if I was getting closer to them, the blue haired lady disappeared, Hiro turned and walked away growling, I got to master and waged my tail, he kicked me in the ribs sending me over the edge. I hit the bottom hard, it was almost as if I could feel it, my friends were there at the bottom. Haku growled, Hanako turned her back, and Red gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked, Trying to move but couldn't.

"Thanks for nothing." Hanako walked away then, disappearing like the blue haired lady. What happened? She was always so cheery.

"Betrayal is a bad thing chihiro." then haku to walked away. What had I done?

"You did you leave us?" I looked at red.

"You know why I left Red! Please! Whats going on?!?"

He looked away. Then left like the others. I was_ alone_. Again.....

I layed at the bottom of the canyon, yelling, screaming for them to come back, but they never did, no one came.

I jolted awake. Why were my nights always littered with nightmares like this? Could that be the reality happing rate now why I'm away? Could they be growing to hate me?

No. NO. **NO!** That couldn't be! I could not return to that world! I refuse to! Master, he was my master, a master would aways love his dog wouldn't he? And Hiro, nii-san... he would still care. And the blue haired lady, she was _with_ the master..... they cared, some of them at least I was sure of.

I got up and went outside. Kamikiri was most likely still out, lets go screw things up hm? I left to find his group, the ohu army may or may not have Gin in there possession. That was more information I needed to find. I ran down to the river where I left kyoshido last night and swam down a mile or two until I found foot prints. I got out of the freezing, frigid water and on to land. I neglected to shake off the water and fallowed the prints down stream. There got to be more prints after a while, the army had found them.

I rounded a been to find kyoshido trying to fend off ageist a group of solders. They had him pinned down, Gins sent was near by.

"OI!!! let go!" I shouted. Like it or not I was still there commanding officer and had had to listen.

"But! Chihiro-sama! Hes an enemy!"

I didn't listen and charged the group, I gave none of them life threatening wounds, just large cuts and big bruises. I couldn't get kyoshido up off the ground, they were now attacking me.

Thats when I started to kill them. Ripping off limbs, cracking skulls, opening major blood veins. In the end, I could not do enough, the had me on the ground to.

"The ohu armys near!" one dog shouted, and they picked us up and moved us over to the side. Kyoshido squirmed and spoke in an urgent tone that was muffled by the snow. The ohu army passed rate over us on the cliff above. (we're in a ravine)

"Shut up you runt! You scared me!"

The 'leader' of this little group shoved kyoshido more into the ground. I had to think of a plan... we were going to get killed. That it!

Just as I had in the lab, I poured my emotions into my body. My sadness, my anger, all of it. My rage was back. I don't rember doing what I did, I just rember being covered in blood and running in a strange direction, after a sent I smelled in the air.

at that point I didn't even recognized the smell, only that I didn't like it. As I ran, my mind freed up. The rage subsided, the wind stung my new wounds, the blood coved the snow behind me when I looked back. I ran up a ridge and around a tree line. There. The sent it was kamikiri! That bastard!

Well what the hell was going on here? The ohu army, well half of it and Kamikiri's army were facing off. They began fighting seconds after I first saw them. The smaller ohu army would be crushed. Kamikiri had jumped over weed and sunk his teeth into one of the Kai dog, he made the mistake of turning around and looking at him. This gave the kamikiri's other dogs a chance to run the smaller army into the snow. It was now a full out brawl.

"LET GO!!!" I screamed so what? So what if those son of bitch's shit head mutts knew I was helping ohu, I didn't give a damn anymore! I was on there side now!

The ohu army was fighting back somewhat but couldn't win at any rate. That was, until kamikiri got distracted.

"Chihiro?"

"Hai! You brainless fool!" I attacked kamikiri with my fangs to his neck. He easily threw me off, but I went for him again.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted running at him for my next attack.

"Quit your bullshitting kamikiri!"

I stopped mid stride. Everyone stopped in fact.

"Weed." Hiro spoke. "The leader is in a safe place. Kyoshido is taking him back rate now."

"Hiro?" weed questioned. The large yellow dog was making his way toward the fighting groups.

"Heh, looks who's here, kill him as well."

"You bastard kamikiri I'll-" there was no time. I went to fight off more dogs as the fighting started again. They swarmed Hiro like flies to a moldy sandwich.

"I don't want to fight you small frys." hiro said, throwing them off.

"Show no mercy!" kamikiri shouted

"Don't look away!" Hiro was on him in an instant. Grabbing his neck, the two rocked back and forth, trying to injure the other. "Your opponent is me! I'll get revenge for what you did to my father!" Hiro's voice wasn't even muffled by Kamikiri's thick fur.

"You bastard!"

Kamikiri picked him up, surprisingly, and threw him on the ground. Hiro rolled away.

"You've come far kid." Kamikiri's shoulder bled as he spoke. " but your ten years to early to fight me!" they charged each other. There heads colliding at first but then moving to the side to cut the others head open. Kamikiri went flying and landed on his back, blood spewing out of his and Hiro's heads, Hiro turned to him and panted. Kamikiri stood.

"Why you....!" he charged Hiro and bit down onto his head, brining them both down. Kamikiri stood again. "Your hit was a bit to week.... huh?" Hiro stood this time.

"You're my fathers killer, I wont fall to your attacks. I've been living all this time just to take you down!"

"Keep talking! I cant keep wasting my time with you if I want to get what I want out of the world!" Kamikiri jumped. "I'll let you meat your dad in the other world!"

Hiro took a hit to the head but he still had a trick or two. "You feel for it!" as Kamikiri landed hiro moved his head and thrusted it upwards cutting off Kamikiri's fang that landed not a foot from me.

Kamikiri went down hard, gasping and beading from the mouth. "You son of a bitch, you planned that!"

"Heh! It to late now isn't it?!" Hiro walked over, he was going to finish him off. Hiro went for the death blow but instead ripped his ball of instead. Kamikiri screamed in pain.

"That what he gets!" Ben's son shouted

"The leader is down and out!"

The ohu army cheered, Hiro looked to the sky.

"Chihiro-sama! What now!?!?!" One of Kamikiri's followers asked. The Ohu dog watched to see what I would say. I thought for a while. Once while watching a movie with Tobi a big dark maned lion said to a cub 'run. Run away and never return.'

"Run away from here." I told him. "Run away and never return. If you do.... you will meat your demise."

"Hai!" the dogs tone was shaky as he and the other dogs turned and fled from the area. Kamikiri screaming how they embarrassed him as they ran.

Kamikiri looked as if he would cry.

"Tears of regret." Hiro stood over him talking. "Live with that body and understand the ain of others. When you do, the feeling of others will sink in and you will become a more honest dog."

"You stupid kid....."

"Weed. We have to go." Hiro said turning to weed. And the ohu dog went home, leaving kamikiri, Hiro and myself alone. "Go south" Hiro told him "there are more rats there, Rats can be caught without fangs." Hiro started to walk away, Kamikiri tried to bite him, but all he did was slide off, leaving a blood stair down Hiro's back. Then it was only kamikiri and I.

"Just kill me and get it over with!" he said. Tears were falling.

"No." I said simply. "I refuse to allow you to take the easy way out. Live kamikiri. Live and know what it feels like to hurt inside. If you ever wish to see me..." I didn't think about what I was saying. I pitied him. "I am living north of ohu.... in a cave with a big rock infront of it, a paper stuck to the rock. My family and I live there." I walked away, ignoring kamirki's screams.

Finally, now someone would understand my pain.

__________________________________________

time finished 12:00 AM.

*sigh* ok, there you go. Night.....


	27. Chapter 27 the bond of cloth

Yeah, yeah, I'm trying to get the first arc done from this story so I can work on some other fics like the two requests I just took. Yeah, well, it looks like at this point Chihiro will live and the story will continue

Um, I don't know anything about the Ookami video game but I've seen pictures of Ookami. Please log in to review XD I cant find you in the data base of authors.

ok.... peeps... this is all your getting.......all i have produced in.........about a month............ i RELY dont care i have MAJOR writers black and all my creatvity is gone! iu started school...... i blame school......... that WAY easer....

______________________________________________________________________

saving the call of the wild part 27

I looked out over the cliff, the ohu army was preparing for the last battle, just as I should have been. I sat and waited. My army would be here soon enough.

Gin had made it home safely, the older dogs gathered around him, welcoming him. It made me sick... I looked down, the thick gray color around my neck lay at my feet.

_I stood at the mouth of gonju, the fool standing directly in front of me."hougen!" I growled. _

_He turned his head and looked "huh?" _

_I ran at him mouth open, teeth barred, braced for his bite back_._ I opened my mouth wide and bite down hard. His teeth clamped over my head. I growled loudly. I leaned forward, shoving him away from me. His teeth being ripped from, my head. Blood ran down my face. _

"_How dare you, you little bitch!" he yelled. _

"_Shut up! You no good murder, you've tortured my emotions, the rest of my body, and bossed me around and I'm sick of it!" I yelled back._

_I ran at him again, biting down on his shoulder. I couldn't stand still due to him moving. This time he bit my neck, he got a good grip and flipped me over on my back._

"_Oh yeah? I'll show you touchier!" _

_I screamed in frustration, kicking wildly. "Let go of me!!!"_

"_Make me!" I kicked him rate in the face, got up and ran._

He was stronger than I thought.... biting my neck , he's teeth must have put hole in the cloth.....

The wind blew harshly. I stared down at my collar. I shut my eyes, thinking.. Waiting for an idea to come...

There was nothing.

Growling, I pinned my ears. That bastard was going to pay...


	28. Chapter 28 the begining of the last

OK.. Well, theres nothing much more to do other than finish this story. I'll be starting a sequel up

http://garraswolfgirl(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Chihiro-Decode-157885195

* * *

saving the call of the wild part 28

I stood in the tree line looking toward gonju, only 50 dogs had be gathered to fight my father, I growled to myself. This was not enough. But I couldn't complain, if I wanted more dogs I should have went and got them myself . I had to make due, I turned and over looked my army.

"Alright! Listen up!" it time for a pep talk. "I have had my generals gather you all here to fight for something fair. Something noble and good in a life where half of our world is in darkness. Ruled by alphas and boss dogs. As your leader.... those who make it home, I promise a life where you can relax and not worry about begin controlled."

the crowd mumbled amongst them selves. I cleared my thought.

"In my territory. Akastuki territory. Where I rule!"

They turned attention on only me. A younger brown dog spoke up. "Yeah? And what happens then? How do we know your not lieing just to get us to fight?"

I though good and hard for a second before I spoke again. "You all will just have to trust me....But I speak the truth." I spotted that group of dogs from my park. "They've seen it. The territory I control and my power to keep it." None of them spoke up, but some nodded and the crowd broke into mumbles again.

"I believe that this fight is one of the most important things of the era, as my army..... I hold all my trust with in you all. I hope you all trust me...." I looked over my group. They were uncertain about this I could tell. Myself and my generals had confidence and I hoped that it would help them find there own.

"Its time to fight! Lets GO!!!!" I shouted. Adrenalin coursed though my veins as I prepared myself to go for the attack. This riled the troops up. I whirled around, sure..this was a suicide mission, wed never make it but we sure as hell could try!!!

It was a full out unorganized charge into gonju, the troops where there and ready for us, it was a slaughter. My father stood tall upon gonju laughing. I shook off a couple of dog and jump up the rocks.

"YOU!" I shouted, snarling. He laughed again.

"What about me you weakling traitor girl!?"

heavy thuds feel on the earth, it was the ohu army. It wasn't all of them, but they were here, I spotted weed absent from the group. I was grabbed roughly by the neck and thrown down, down, down into the raging spring river below. I hit the water and it went black. Water rushed into my lungs and my vision blurred until I could see nothing anymore, my hearing dwindled as I was swept away from the battle ground.


End file.
